La Memoria Del Corazòn
by Aidee Cullen
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando el amor de tu vida es arrebatado ?, Hermione Potter ah desaparecido, tras 4 años de búsqueda Harry no se dá por vencido y se refugia en su trabajo. Viajes, rencuentros y un corazòn que no recuerda nada.TERMINADO
1. Default Chapter

Hola! bien, mi primer Fic, después de algunos one-shot, mi nombre es Aideé o Lilyem, como gusten llamarme, les cuento que esta historia va hacer muy dramatica desde mi punto de vista, y los capitulos no les aseguro que sean los más grandes, pero poco a poco se va avanzando. Sólo me falta decirles que todos los personajes son de JKR, unos son mios. Gracias por leer, y por favor dejen un rr. . Y esto va por Tannia, Miriam y Maky.

**La Memoria del Corazon **

**Cap.1**

**¿Dónde estás?**

La mirada puesta en un punto sin razón alguna, ese mirar verde ah perdido su brillo, por cuatro largos años no han sido los mismos, y talvez no lo serán jamás.

La vida de Harry Potter, le dio lo mas duros momentos en su juventud, pero fue recompensado con el amor que encontró en su verdadera casa, pero jamás pensaría que la felicidad que sentía fuera arrebatada de sus manos, tan rápido, de nuevo Voldemort hacia de las suyas.

Tras terminar sus estudios en el Colegio Hogwarts, cada uno de los integrantes del trio elegio su vocación. Ron, se dedicó a su deporte favorito, y tras 4 años de estudio consiguió trabajo en el ministerio, en el departamento de Juegos y deportes Mágico. Harry tras sus estudios de Auror, consiguió un puesto en el ministerio y Hermione, dedico sus estudios hacia la Aritmancia. A sus 21 años, cada uno se recibió con honores. Pero durante ese tiempo, Harry se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga.

Ambos, reconocieron sus sentimientos, con ayuda de Ron, ya que tenian miedo de arruinar su hermosa amistad. Pero el amor fue tan grande, tan maravillo, tan feliz para ellos, que no dudaron en unirce, ante dios y ante la ley.

Harry y Hermione unieron sus vidas, un matrimonio llenó de amor, cariños, sentimientos, caricias, todo fue tan maravilloso, hasta que…

(ring)

Harry?- dijo Hermione

Hermione, ¿Dónde estas?- preguntó preocupado.

Harry, necesito que vengas rápido estoy en casa.

¿Te sientes mal? ¿Están bien?

Si, si, no te preocupes, lo eh encontrado Harry, ven rápido

Voy para allá, pero por favor no vuelvas a salir sola sabes que no me gusta.

Lo sé, lo sé, cariño perdoname, un beso, te amo

-Yo más.

(deep)

Harry se traslado, después de arreglar algunos asuntos de trabajo, y con un simple clic, partió hacia la residencia potter.

Las cosas no presentaban un color uniforme, todo daba vueltas hasta que después de unos segundos, se vio en una desastrosa sala. Los cuadros que se encontraban minutos antes en las paredes, se encontraban en el suelo, el jarrón que siempre se encontraba en la mesa de centro de la sala, que contaba con las rosas rojas que harry le regalaba a Hermione cada día, estaba hecho añicos, pero eso que importaba ahora ¿Dondé está Hermione?

Hermione!- gritaba, esperando una respuesta. Caminando con dificultad entre la destrozada sala.

Hermione cariño, contestame- corria, corria por toda la casa, abria puerta tras puerta, gritaba desesperado, aquí y allá, algun rastro de Hermione que encontrar, pero nada.

El estudio, un lugar que sin duda podia estar Hermione, pero, al entrar, los infinitos libros que alguna vez se habian presentado en un estante, estaban por los suelos. Papeles regados y rastros de sangre.

Habia sido herida.

Llorar. Impotencia.

Llorar también es de hombres y Harry lo hizo, alguna pista que dijiese donde está su único amor, la mujer que tiene que darle un hijo, la mujer que siempre lo ah apoyado, ah desaparecido, como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

Impotencia, buscar y buscar y no encontrar nada tiene un punto de crisis, las lagrimas invadian esas esmeraldas

Seguia desesperado, culpable, su hubiese llegado minutos antes, ahora estarian juntos, comiendo, haciendoce cariños, besandose.

Tras los papeles y los libros. Su colgante, arrebatado del pecho de la mujer màs linda del mundo.


	2. Cap 2

**La Memoria Del Corazón**

**Cap2**

**Un corazón que no recuerda nada.**

¿Harry? ¿Harry?

Su nombre en sus labios, el sonido de su voz, te amo, talvez sus ultimas palabras.

¿Harry?

Ehh, lo siento, que decías?

Sigues pensando en ella ¿verdad?

Siempre.

Deja de sentirte culpable, soy testigo que has hecho todo para encontrarla.

Es que soy culpable, no eh hecho todo para encontrarla, ¿Y si está….?

Mira Harry, creo que no es el momento más indicado para platicar sobre ese tema, me gustaría que te concentraras en este caso, por favor- la joven que viajaba a un costado del chico con la vieja cicatriz en la frente, observa los edificios de la Ciudad de Berlín Alemania, él lugar que indica las pistas sobre Draco Malfoy y por lo tanto de Voldemort- Umm mira ya llegamos- mencionó señalando el edificio que les esperaba a unos cuantos metros.

Tannia Ponnor, una chica graduada como Aurora, destacada en Estados Unidos y contratada por el departamento de Aurores de Londres, para trabajar con Harry Potter en la busca de Voldemort. Una chica alta, delgada de piel blanca y unos ojos negros que hacían juego con su linda cabellera larga, para otros hombres es la mujer perfecta.

Pero ahora ella era de Harry su pareja….de trabajo aunque Tannia quiera algo más.

El taxi se detiene frente a un gran edificio, de estilo Inglés, resaltando el anuncio que menciona "Die Magische Welt"

Unos minutos después, Harry y Tannia, se ubicaban en la recepción del hotel, sus maletas aun costado.

Willkommen- saluda la recepcionista.

Buenas Noches- contesta Tannia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Bienvenidos, ¿Tienen reservaciones?

No.

Bien- atendía la recepcionista de cabellos rojizos, y piel blanca.- ¿Desean una habitación matrimonial?

Preferimos individuales, por favor- contesta Tannia, muy desilusionada.

Harry observaba a su alrededor, fijaba su vista en los cuadros que adornaban la pared, tenían un estilo que le recordaban a su casa, a una donde no quería volver sin su amor.

_-Umm No te parece que le faltan decoraciones a las paredes Amor, parecen muy solitarias-_

_-Lo que tú digas Cielo, vamos y compramos los cuadros que tú quieras- propuso, un feliz, y radiante Harry, que abrazaba a Hermione por atrás mientras daban los últimos detalles a lo cual sería su pequeño, o bien, de pequeño no tenia nada, pero sería su nido de amor._

_Giró el cuerpo delgado de Hermione, quedaron frente a frente, verde y ámbar se miraron, se combinaron para dar paso, a construir una pintura de amor. Un beso, ¿Cuánto puede transmitir un beso? Amor, cariño, compresión, tantas cosas maravillosas. Un roce de labios, que parecía tonto, pero a Hermione le gustaba hacer sufrir a su futuro esposo, una sonrisa, pero ahora no podía escapar de esos labios exquisitos._

_Harry la tomo de la cintura, atrayéndola, y evitando más roces que Hermione hacia, una pequeña mordida en sus labios, se necesitaban uno no podía vivir sin el otro, se acoplaban perfectamente a todo. Pero del beso pasaron a otra cosa._

_-Te gustaría estrenar de una vez nuestra cama?-cuestiona Potter._

_-Sr Potter! que insinúa?- responde sorprendida, pero sin quitar la sonrisa pícara que es el encanto de ella hacia Harry. La más bella de las sonrisas._

_-Que quiero hacer bebés?_

_-No me responda con otra pregunta! – mira su reloj- ya se lo que quieres hacer- harry se siente feliz- quieres comer en la habitación! Ya tienes hambre, bien, pues pidamos algunas pizzas.- Harry parece desesperarse, aunque Hermione sea la chica más inteligente, para él parecía que su amor tenia momentos de no saber nada._

_-Bueno si..tengo hambre, pero de ti- le responde atrapándola en un abrazo sin dejarla escapar, y subiéndola hacia lo que seria para el la gloria._

Preguntas. Y más preguntas. Lo sacan de sus felices y a la vez tristes recuerdos.

La Srita. Westend, nombre que indicaba la identificación que portaba en su uniforme, seguía cuestionándolos.

Sr. Potter, puede firmar aquí- indicó con una pluma.

Letras, palabras y oraciones.

Una rápida lectura. Y firma.

Srita Ponnor. Aquí por favor.

Harry tomo su llave, no tenia ánimos de seguir ahí, necesitaba descansar.

Buenas noches- Una voz, dulce, suave, armoniosa se hizo escuchar.- Claudia, cualquier cosa que necesites a mi celular por favor.- Dijo, mientras posaba su bolsa blanca en el mostrador.

Una mujer, de no mas de 24 años, ojos ámbar, hermosa en todas sus expresiones, parecía delicada, fina, un ángel.

Si Sra Powell.-

Hermione. Murmuró Harry.

Perdón- cuestiona la joven vestida formalmente.

Hermione, Hermione! eres tú- radiaba de felicidad

Disculpe pero me está confundiendo, y…

Pero, pero si eres tú, mi vida- harry se lanzó a abrazarla, pero su abrazo fue rechazado, para él solo habia una diferencia, una cicatriz en el rostro.

Disculpe yo soy Atenea Powell, me está confundiendo. Ahora si me disculpa, me retiro, y Bienvenidos, disfruten su estancia.- tomó su bolso, y partío.

Gracias- dijo Tannia.

Era ella, Harry juraba que era ella, idéntica, pero, no lo reconocía. Se perdió en un mundo de conjeturas. Hermione no lo recordaba, a una persona que se le ama, no se puede olvidar, un corazón lleno de amor, no olvida. Y entró ahora en su mundo de negación.

Claudia y Esperanza


	3. Los Powell

La Memoria del Corazón 

**Capitulo: 3**

**Los Powell**

Harry se lanzó a abrazarla...

Y por un momento creyó, Atenea, haberse perdido en un mundo de recuerdos, que no sabia de donde provenia.

_-Es por eso, no quiero que te pase nada.- decía un joven de cabellos negros, cerca de los 17 años._

_-Y crees que de esa forma, ¿no me ocurrirá nada, NO te entiendo, jurabas que me amabas, que siempre estaríamos juntos, y me estas asiendo esto Harry!.-_

_-Yo, yo, perdóname por favor pero es por tu bienestar.- decía mientras se acercaba a darle su, en ese momento, lo que podía ser su ultimo abrazo.. pero ella se apartó._

_-No!.- corrió, atravesando la oscuridad de los campos, con la Luna y las estrellas como testigos de las lagrimas que cruzan su delicado rostro.-_

_---_

Disculpe yo soy Atenea Powell, me está confundiendo. Ahora si me disculpa, me retiro, y Bienvenidos, disfruten su estancia.- tomó su bolso, y partió.

Gracias- escuchó que le respondían.

Del trayecto a el estacionamiento, un dolor nunca antes ocurrido en su vida, cruzó su cabeza. Presentía de que en algún lugar del mundo había visto a ese hombre, pero donde?.

Tal Vez, algún Huésped prestigiado.- mencionó para si, mientas conducía por las vivas avenidas de Berlín, pero había algo en su interior que no se conformaba con eso, su corazón le decía algo, algo que no podía descifrar, que no podía escuchar.

Como cualquier joven, cruzó por su mente la loca idea, de que ese hombre era atractivo. Lo es.

Ya no sabes lo que piensas, soy una mujer cazada, que está totalmente enamorada de su esposo y su hija.

Tras recorrer algunas calles más, Atenea llegó a su lindo hogar. Estaciona el automóvil y recibe una calurosa bienvenida. Elizabeth, su pequeña hija de cuatro años, una niña muy linda, sus cabellos castaños heredaros de su madre, son igual de rebeldes, y que decir de sus enormes ojos esmeraldas que trasmiten tantas cosas para Atenea y claro está Elizabeth, heredó de su padre, la recibe con un cariñoso beso y abrazo.

Mi Vida- la recibe, saludándola de la misma manera, y cargándola.- ¿Cómo te portaste?

Bien Ma, mi papa te manda muchos besos-

Oh, y como está tu papa?

Bien, dice que te quede mucho-

Y yo a èl.-

Andrew Powell, una persona realmente importante en el mundo de los negocios, que generalmente, no se encontraba en casa. Era como decia Atenea "Un obsesionado con el trabajo" . En ocasiones, lo más que podía quedarse en compañía de su hija y de su esposa era una semana. Todo lo hacia por el bienestar de su familia.

Y al parecer, no regresaría en esta ocasión, no volverá a dar señales de vida, durante días.

Por más que Atenea intentaba, llegaba al mismo punto, el chico de ojos verdes, había algo en el que la hacia sentir extraña.

_-Malfoy, debes tener mas precaución en lo que haces-_

_-Si mi señor.-_

_-Potter y compañía te han detectado, debes evitar que la encuentre, sino lo pagarás muy caro- La expresión en Draco, se aterrorizó al escuchar la amenaza de su Lord Voldemort.- Aun tenemos que esperar a que recuerde-_

Harry, HARRY!- su cuerpo sudaba frío, sus manos apretaban el ultimo recuerdo de ella, se había quedado profundamente dormido, tras llorar al recuerdo, tras pensar que por fin, la vida le había dado un regalo, tras pensar que había encontrado a Hermione. Pero una vez más falló.

Dios Harry, ¿estas bien?- Tras un débil si, Tannia prosiguió con su discurso de levantarse temprano y que el trabajo es primordial. Que parecidos entre ambas.

Bien, después de desayunar, tenemos que ir al ministerio de magia en Berlìn, para ver que contactos nos pueden ayudar y saber la ubicación exacta y pistas sobre Voldemor y demás- Tannia, hablaba mientras recorría la habitación de Harry, y este trataba de cambiarse.

Es ella- murmuró para sì.

Harry, se que lo de a noche, fue algo revivió en tì, pero ya sabes, Hermione ESTÀ muerta, MUERTA lo comprendes!- Harry se dejó manipular- Has hecho todo para encontrarla, no está, se fue, no debes sentirte culpable.-

No me comprendes- Tomo asiento en la cama, junto con Tannia,- NO sabes lo que es perder a las personas que mas te quieren-

Una vez más Harry se destrozo, estalló en un mar de lagrimas, no podía con tanto, ahora su pilar mas cercano era Tannia.

Horas mas tarde, después de no regresar con demasiadas pistas sobre Voldemort, únicamente con indicios de actividad mortifaga y una sospecha de que Malfoy se está encubriendo en el mundo muggle, Harry y Tannia, regresaron al Hotel, que para desgracia de Tannia, Atenea se encontraba en recepción.

¿Cómo va todo en Londres?- escuchó que ella preguntaba.

Bien Sra, el turismo últimamente a tenido un crecimiento importante ya que...

Atenea no escuchó mas, se perdió en un mar verde, un mar de dudas, algo extraño pasó.

_Con muchos libros en mano, sus cabellos ondeando por el viento que se colaba entre las ventanas del colegio, Hermione conversaba con la profesora McGonagall. Cuando se sintió observada por aquellos ojos verdes que amaba, perdió el sentido de la conversación, para poder leer en sus ojos, un Te Amo, nos veremos luego._

_-Srita Granger, me esta escuchando?_

Un fuerte movimiento la hizo volver en sì, alguien tiraba de su chaqueta.

Mami, Mami, ¿Tengo hambre, me compras un rebanada de pie de calabaza?

Se detuvo un momento, la mirada de castaña de la susodicha "Hermione" para èl, se obscurecieron por unas milésimas de segundos, estaba decidido, a ver que pasaba cuando...

_-Mami, Mami, ¿Tengo hambre, me compras un rebanada de pie de calabaza?_

Cuando se dio cuenta de que su Atenea "Hermione" Tenia una hija.

Ho0o0la...

Bueno, tarde un poco pero no me convencía este capitulo, espero verdad sea de su agrado. ¿Qué tal les va pareciendo la historia? Por favor no olviden dejar un rr, no sean malos ' Y aquì los rr que me dejaron, de los dos caps.

Elena: Claro que Draco estarà presente en este ff, el rencuentro entre Harry y Hermione, pero si Hermione no existe! XD Gracias por el r, espero que sigas leyendo, para enterarte de mas sucesos. Besos.

Potter5: Gracias por tu comentario, y perdon por la tardanza

Esmeralda: Que lindo que esta historia sea de tu agrado, y sobre Hermione, sin palabras, sabràs mas de ella, en los siguientes cap's, Gracias por leer!

Claudia: Aquì la actualizacion Claudia, jeje Gracias por tu comentario :D

NO se olviden de opinar sobre esta historia..

Lilyem


	4. Chapter 4

**La Memoria del Corazón**

**Capitulo 4**

Para Harry, aquella pequeña persona le provocó que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo. Su mente viajo, viajo cuatro años atrás...

No puede ser, es ..

Harry, Te estoy esperando- llamaba Tannia desde la puerta del ascensor.

Ve tú Tannia, te alcanzaré mas tarde-

Pe..pero-

Harry le dio la espalda, no podía mas con esta incertidumbre, tenia que saber la verdad que esconde Atenea Powell, necesitaba explicaciones, su perecido con Hermione, lo estaba volviendo loco. Necesita besar esos labios, tocar sus cabellos y refugiarse en la onda de su cuello, como hacia tiempo atrás.

¿Se siente Bien?- Preguntó Harry.

Si, si no se preocupe- Contesto Atenea, Harry la tomo de la mano, y la ayudo a sentarse en la cómoda sala. Su piel tan suave, sus manos delicadas y dedos finos. Sus miradas se fusionaron en ese momento. Una oleada de sentimientos se volcaron en ambos.

Mami, que tenes?- Inquirió la inquieta Elizabeth.

No te preocupes cariño. Ya estoy bien.

-Si me permite Sra Powell, qui...

Llámeme Tea, Sra Powell, es muy formal.

Bien, Tea, quisiera hablar con usted unos minuto... En privado.

Si me permite Sr.?- pregunto con la mirada.

Si, ya que estamos en confianza, llámame Harry.

Bien- sonrió- Harry, no tengo la menor idea de que podemos hablar, oh ¿Presenta algún problema con su estancia?

No, no verá, mm, es muy difícil de explicar, es relacionado con la confusión del día atrás.

Ah, ya veo, porque no pasamos a mi despacho.- propuso.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Mientras Tea, intercambiaba unas palabras con su hija y con Claudia, la recepcionista. Después de unos pocos minutos, se encontraban en un salón amplio, donde se había un escritorio. Detrás de este, un estante, lleno de libros de todos los tamaños y portadas de colores. Harry fijo su vista, en la fotografía que se encontraba sobre el centro del estante, al parecer fue tomada en la playa. En ella se encontraba, Tea y Elizabeth sonriendo ampliamente.

Recorrió rápidamente el resto de la habitación.

Toma asiento- invito Tea, con la mano.

Gracias.

Un silencio incomodo invadió el salón.

Te ofrezco un café-

Por favor.

Atenea, tomo dos tazas y coloco en ellos la bebida con azúcar.

Es..difícil de explicar, una larga historia.

Pues, puedes comenzar, la noche es larga.

Hace unos años, mi esposa desapareció.- su mirada verde se opaco- la eh buscado durante estos años, sin obtener resultados satisfactorios.

Y en lo que tengo que ver aquí es en el parecido físico.

No solo en el físico, al parecer en lo intelectual también ¿Te gusta leer?

Claro

Ah Hermione también le gustaba. Le encantaba ir a la playa, cocinar. Pero tu parecido, ¿tienes alguna relación con la familia Granger?

No.

Harry bebió un poco del liquido oscuro, su garganta extrañamente se había secado por completo. Todo aquello le provocaba un dolor muy profundo, revivir una historia que quería enterar y no podía.

En verdad quisiera ayudar en lo que pudiera Harry, pero esto no tiene sentido. No pidieron rescate por ella, no la golpeabas, se amaban realmente, ella no puede desaparecer así nadamas es imposible. – Harry negó. – Yo la sigo amando. ¿Cuál es tu nombre de soltera?- cambio de tema, no le gustaba el punto que iban a tocar.

Atenea Farmer.

Pensó-hay otra cosa- inquirió Harry con la mirada puesta en el café, esperando que algún día pudiera ver como decía su querida profesora de adivinación, saber que viene en un futuro, el paradero de ella.

¿Cuántos años tiene Elizabeth?

La pregunta le extrañaba-cuatro años- dijo directamente. La mirada chocolate de Tea, buscaba los verdes del chico.- Hay alguna relación en eso, que tiene que ver mi hija en esto?

Que, Hermione desapareció cuando presentaba pocos meses de embarazo.

Tea, se mordió el labio inferior, como cada vez que lo hacia cuando estaba concentrada o preocupada.

Dime, crees que yo soy Hermione y Elizabeth es tu hija?

Si.

Pero, si yo estoy casada, Lis es Hija nuestra hija, de Andrew y yo. Honestamente me estas ofendiendo.

No, veras, es que no me entiendes

Que es lo que no entiendo?

Es difícil de explicar, no entenderás, mas bien, no lo creerás.

Todo es difícil de explicar.- alzo la voz. – Si se supone que yo soy "Hermione" debería recordarte, esto me parece una perdida de tiempo. Una total y completa locura.

Solo, quiero enseñarte esto. Harry busco entre su saco. Lo apretó en el puño, del cual salía una cadena delgada, dorada.- Esto es lo único que tengo de ella, desde que desapareció. Su colgante. Harry se acerco hasta Tea. Ambos estaban de pie.

Abrió el puño. Ambas miradas fijas en un colgante, pequeño en forma ovalada, con las letras "HH" talladas. Tea, lo tomo con delicadeza. Paso sus finos dedos por las letras y se escuchó un clic, y en seguida, el colgante se abrió.

Una pequeña foto de Hermione y Harry se encontraba dentro. Atenea, la miró fijamente, era ella realmente, era idéntica a la chica, pero no comprendía. Un dolor de cabeza la invadió.

_-¡Feliz Cumpleaños mi Hermione!- Harry abrazaba a su delicada chica, mientras la besaba con pasión, deseo y ternura._

_-Toma tu regalo, espero que te guste._

_-No debías de molestarte amor._

_-umm no importa vamos ábrelo.- Tomo la cajita que Harry le ofrecía._

_-Oh Harry es hermoso- Hermione lloraba de la emoción. Ambos tomaban haciendo en el sillón mas grande de un departamento._

_Como agradecimiento, Hermione lo beso, hasta que sus pulmones resistieron y.._

He...Tea, Tea ¿Estas bien?

Si, si solo un mareo, no te preocupes.- Que rayos era todo eso. Que significaban esas imágenes que no podía visualizar bien, pero escuchaba a Hermione. Todo es raro, todo esta relacionado, pero por qué. Volvió su mirada al colgante.

¿Qué diablos..porque se mueve la foto?

Eso es otra cosa...- se vio interrumpido. Tannia y Claudia estaban en la puerta.

Harry..

Disculpe Sra pero no me escuchó.- mencionaba la recepcionista

No te preocupes, Claudia.

Malfoy...en el bosque.

Harry al escuchar el nombre de su enemigo, tomo el colgante de las monos de Tea- Platicaremos después. Vamos Tannia.- y salio lo mas rápido que pudo de la estancia.

Y Lis, claudia?

Esta en la recepción, dormida.

Tea se llevo las manos a su cara, dio un largo suspiro.

Bien, es mejor que nos vallamos. Tengo que encontrar el misterio de todo esto. Pero, el punto es ¿Por qué desapareció Hermione? ¿Qué sabia? ¿Quién era en realidad?

Una enorme disculpa por tardar, pero es que estoy en exámenes, se supone que en estos momento tengo que estar estudiando química. En fin, no resistí a todo esto.

No les pudo dar respuestas aun. '

En lo que viene, Draco :babas: el misterio que encierra Malfoy en esta historia!

Bien, gracias a :

**Melo**: de 10? Me parece de 2 :p gracias por el rr

**Potter5**: después de todo esto, tendrá su recompensa

**Tohko:** Atenea, no esconde nada. :D Gracias

**cecy099:** Con quien, con quien? Jajaja, ya verás lo que viene gracias por leerme.

Nos veremos pronto. Dejen su critica.

Lilyem


	5. ¿Mi Hermione?

La Memoria Del Corazón

Capitulo 5

¿Mi Hermione?

Una corriente de aire, asechaba sus cuerpos. La total oscuridad de la noche no permitía una visualización exacta. Acompañados de la luz de su varita. Los árboles, se movían al compás de una canción, interpretada por el frió del viento. El crujir de las plantas a su paso, los acompañaba.

Harry comandando. Tannia a la defensiva.

Y una voz los hice detenerse.

-Pensé que no vendrías a mi llamado, Potter.

Era él. El sospechoso, el que arrastra las palabras. El que odia a los impuros. El Draco Malfoy.

-Malfoy.- murmuro, mientras ambos apuntaban a su enemigo.

-El mismo Potty, Valla traes compañía , no te gusta morir solo.

-Dime, ¿Dónde está?

-¿Dónde esta quien?

-No te hagas el idiota, ¿Dónde tienen a Hermione?

-Ahh, la sangre sucia, bueno, esta en buenas manos. Tienes una esposa...mmm

-Cállate- Harry, trato de avanzar hacia Draco, pero, Tannia lo sostuvo del brazo.

Harry voltio hacia ella, como esperando una respuesta por impedir saber la verdad sobre el escondite de su esposa. Pero lo único que hizo Tannia, fue señalar hacia un lugar de aquel retirado bosque a las afueras de Berlín. Un lugar donde el crujir de las hojas se escuchaban.

-Bueno, aquí el motivo de tu desagradable presencia.- agregó Malfoy con una risa de autosuficiencia.

Unos pasos se hacían escuchar. Con la luz de su varita, Harry pudo visualizar una capa negra arrastrarse por el frió suelo, su corazón estaba por detenerse, un vuelco en lo estaba matando, un nudo en la garganta y una esperanza. Ella, ella estaba ahí.

Con la luz de su varita la reconoció. Su cuerpo delgado, sus rizos castaños, sin duda alguna era ella. Pero, la ultima vez que la vio, sus tez no era tan blanca, sus ojos no tienen ese brillo característico y su cara, su hermosa cara, ya no reflejaba amor, felicidad, ahora, era odio, y total desdicha. Estaba seguro que era ella, pero en estos años le hicieron algo, y quien fuera el causante de esto, pagaría muy caro.

-¿Hermione?- murmuro Tannia, impactada por la presencia de la susodicha. Harry, había perdido la voz, en algún lugar de su seca garganta.

Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos minutos, la sangre de su cuerpo volvió a circular, sus músculos se movieron hacia ella, estirando sus brazos, para que después de tantos años de no verse, un calido abrazo, los uniera mas.

Pero algo, distinto a los años pasados cambio. Ella lo rechazo. Ella lo esquivo. Ella lo evadió. Ella no era la misma.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?- dijo con voz fría, mientras apuntaba a Harry con su varita.

-Hermione, soy yo amor, Harry. ¿Mi Hermione? Murmuró para si.

-¿Harry? El famoso estupido Potter, del que tanto mi señor oscuro me ah hablado.- Dirigió su mirar castaño a unos grises.- Malfoy, por esto me hiciste venir, para ver a Potter.- dijo con desagrado.

-Hermione, ¿Qué te hicieron?- cuestiono Tannia

-Y tu eres la querida de Potter, supongo. Valla mujeres que te consigues. Bueno son tus gustos.

Harry estaba completamente helado, ante la forma de expresarse de la supuesta mujer que amaba.

-Hermione, ¿Dónde quedo tu amor, el amor que decías por mi, que tanto me jurabas, por dios que te hicieron?

-Un momento, ¿Amor que te juraba? Hay no me digas- junto sus manos sobre su pecho- ¿Te dije que te amaba? Pues déjame decirte que no me acuerdo, lo único que siento en este momento por ti es Odio, es rencor, es venganza.

Y ella, Hermione, la ahora aliada de Lord Voldemort. Lo atacó-

Como oponer resistencia a la mujer mas hermosa que a pisado la faz de la tierra. Tanto Harry como Tannia, fueron parte del "Expelliarmus".

Harry no podía contraatacarla, no podía defenderse, no podía lastimarla, pero Tannia si.

-¡Expelliarmus!- grito Tannia. Pero Hermione fue mas rápida.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?- le grito Harry a Tannia.

-No lo ves Harry, es una Mortifaga.

-NO! Dime que te hicieron, DIMELO!

Con total calma, intervino Malfoy – haber Potter, tu cerebro no funciona, mira tu Hermione, ya no es la misma, nuestro Señor Oscuro la ayudo a olvidarte, a borrar todo eso que ustedes llaman Amor.

-Malfoy, yo me largo de aquí, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que estar escuchando a estos.

No dio tiempo a tener oposiciones, ya que desapareció tras un ligero movimiento de su capa.

-¿Qué tal te pareció mi sorpresa?

-Tu no te largas de aquí, sin decirme ¿Donde esta mi hijo, donde los tienen?

-Ah bueno tu crees que soy como tu y te voy a decir así de fácil donde nos escondemos, no juegues y el heredero Potter. Sinceramente ¿Crees que Granger iba a tener a tu único Heredero?

- Expelliarmus!

-Protego- se defendió Malfoy- No trates de engañarte, esa es la verdad, y prepárate para tu Final. Muy pronto el Seños Tenebroso sabrá el maldito misterio del poder que supuestamente ocultas.

-¿De que hablas?- cuestionó Tannia

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, al igual que Hermione, Malfoy desapareció con el leve movimiento de su capa. Dejando a Harry mas desecho que nunca, con mas heridas interiores que físicas, en unos instantes, Su Hermione, le rompió el corazón, que estaba seguro no se recuperaría jamás, no hasta que el lograra salvar a Hermione de las manos de Voldemort. Tarde o temprano el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal. Pero lo que no sabia era que no siempre es así. Y que todo no puede ser verdad.

-Habla sobre lo que Hermione sabe. Tannia tienes que ayudarme en esto, necesito que averigües sobre Atenea Powell, sobre su esposo, investígalos.

-¿Quieres saber porque son idénticas?

-Eso me preocupa. Pero de algo estoy seguro, Hermione, esa Hermione que acabamos de ver, no me convence en lo absoluto. Sus ojos eran distintos.

-Si- afirmo Tannia- Concuerdo contigo, al parecer, estaba bajo los efectos de la maldición Imperius.

Se limitio con asintir con la cabeza. No tenia ganas de vivir. –Es mejor que regresemos- Y ambos, desaparecieron.

Pero que equivocado estaba, al pensar que Hermione, estaba siendo manipulada, como si ella, no fuese lo suficientemente poderosa, brillante, e inteligente como para defenderse sola de esa maldición.

El corazón siempre hace ver las cosas de otra manera, porque pocos saben que el corazón junto con el amor son totalmente ciegos. Y eso es lo que presentaba Harry en su interior, no distinguía nada.

-------

Ho0o0laaaa!

Aquì un nuevo cap, para que disfruten, y haber que pienzan de el. Me lo dicen con un rr vdd?

**Menlor:** Gracias por leerme, y aquì un cap mas. '

**Maga Heads: **Viva el HHr! Que bueno que te guste :D

**Cecy09: **Haber que pienzas de este capitulo.

Bueno, ahora lo sig mi mente ya lo tiene planeado, pero deben de esperarme, en mis examenes no me fue tan bien '

Chicos, en vdd espero su rr, me entusiasman mucho.

Lilyem


	6. Investigaciones

**La Memoria del Corazón **

Capitulo 6

**Investigaciones**

-¿Diga?

-Atenea ¿Cómo están?

-Ah, eres tu, estamos bien

-Pues a quien esperabas?

-Nada Andrew, ¿Me vas a decir una nueva excusa por la cual no vas a llegar el dia que acordamos?

-Tea linda, daría lo que fuera por estar con ustedes, con Lis, pero no puedo.

-Aja, al grano que Lis quiere hablarte.

-El gerente, tiene una nueva idea para atraer mas turismo, y tenemos una junta con el presidente para ver que se acuerda.

-Linda historia. _Mamá yo! Espera Lis_

_-_¿Cuándo estarás por acá?

-Yo te aviso, Un beso linda, pásame a mi angelito

-Papi!

-Como estas cariño?

-Bien, ¿Me vas a tlaer algo?

-Si ya tengo tus obsequios. Pero dime, como ah estado tu mama?

-Conoció a un Señol en el Hotel y son buenos amigos

-Bueno ángel, me tengo que ir, un beso, y no dejes que ese señor se acerque a tu mama ¿Me lo prometes?

-Sip

-Adiós.

-----

-¿Qué dijo?

-Cada vez siento que no me cree

-Es mas lista de lo que pensamos.

-Pues que esperabas.

-----

-¿Qué quieres hacer este día Lis?- cuestionó Tea a su hija

Era un soleado fin de semana. Han pasado algunos días desde que Harry pudo por fin, ver a Hermione, Las investigaciones de Tannia y Harry aun no tienen una conclusión exacta. La información que Tannia obtiene sobre Atenea es muy poca, ya que los Farmer, son una familia que en Alemania no es muy reconocida.

En otra parte, Tea, ah estado investigando sobre Hermione Jane Granger.

-Juguemos en el jaldin

-Esta bien, pero prométeme que no dañaras las rosas.

-Plometido ma.

Mientras la pequeña Lis se entretenía en el fino pasto con sus juguetes. Tea releía la información obtenida sobre Hermione, que unos amigos en Londres le habían hecho el favor de proporcionársela.

_Hermione Jene Granger, nacida el 19 de septiembre de 1980, hija de dos reconocidos dentistas, Jane Granger y Joseph Granger. Sus estudios son imprecisos ya que no se tiene registro de algún colegio con su nombre. Lo ultimo que se sabe de ella, es que contrajo matrimonio con Harry James Potter, del cual tampoco se obtiene información efectiva._

Tea mordía la pinta del lapicero que estaba ocupando para las anotaciones es una libreta.

-1980, 25 años- murmuraba.- No se tiene información de estudios, que raro. Lis, vengo en unos minutos, mama tiene que hacer una llamada.

-Aja- dijo lis, y volvió su mirada verde hacia sus juguetes

Tea, camino por la amplia casa, para llegar a su despacho y tras asegurarse de cerrar perfectamente la puerta. Tomo haciendo en su escritorio lleno de fotos de su hija y su esposo. Y se dedico a marcar ciertos números en el teléfono.

-Hotel Die Magische Welt a sus ordenes

-Paúl, habla Tea

-Señora Atenea que gusto de recibir su llamada, ¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Si, necesito hablar con William comunícame con el por favor.

-Claro, en un momento.

---

-Tea dime, que ocurre

-William, necesito que localices a los señores Granger

-Eso es imposible

-¿Cómo dices?

-Los Señores Granger fallecieron hace cerca de 8 años

Pasaron algunos segundo de un silencio incomodo

-¿Ocurre algo Tea?

-No, mmm... te marco si necesito algo mas Gracias.

Tea se quedo pensando, mordiéndose el labio inferior en esta ocasión. Mientras otro pensamiento ocupo su mente.

¿Fotos que se mueven? Pensaba- ¿Dónde, yo las había visto antes, pero en donde?

Como mujer actualizada. Tomo su computadora y trato de encontrar información sobre estas fotos, aun suene muy absurdo trataba de encontrar pistas.

_Las fotos que tienen vida propia, se cree que son realizaciones de magia antigua, aunque esto no este comprobado por nadie._

Trataba de forzar su memoria, con un repentino dolor de cabeza se detuvo en su exploración mental. Hace algunos días, ella no presentaba dolores de cabeza de esta manera. En ocasiones los tenia, pero eran provocados por las peleas entre Andrew y ella. Pero en estas ocasiones, era distinto; ocurría después de forzar su memoria por recordar su juventud, juventud que veía a través de alguien mas, ya que ella nunca recordaba sobre si misma. Siempre era Hermione Granger.

-En una escuela de Magia?

------------

Harry y Tannia, hacían lo propio con respecto a Atenea y a la "nueva" Hermione.

-Atenea Farmer, esposa de un empresario extranjero de apellido Powell, ambos dueños de la cadena de Hoteles Die Magische Welt de origen desconocido. El registro que se tiene sobre sus padres es impredecible al igual que de la familia Farmer y Powell- se detuvo, Tannia, tras su lectura.- Que raro, no se sabe nada de sus padres, fecha de nacimiento, lugar y mucho menos de su familia.

Tannia y Harry se encontraban en la habitación de este ultimo.

-Farmer y Powell- se paro del pequeño escritorio que se encontraba en la habitación. Y tras dar pocos pasos se detuvo al lado de la cama, buscando algo la pequeña mesa que contenía una lámpara y un teléfono.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Esto- respondió Harry con un enorme libro amarillo entre sus manos.

-Valla, una lista telefónica de Berlín.

-F...Fabirt, Fadr, Falerts, - leía la lista...- Fa, Fa.. Farmer...oh cielos.

-Harry esto no tiene caso. Sabes perfectamente que solo es parecido físico, nada que ver con la Hermione que vimos hace unas horas. Ella si es Hermione!

-No, no es.

-Harry, que no te das cuenta, por favor una vez en tu vida abre los ojos- replico Tannia

-NO, y si no me quieres ayudar, pues la puerta es muy grande.

-No es eso. Nosotros estamos aquí por Malfoy no estamos para andar buscando a una persona Muerta o mas bien una Mortifaga sin escrúpulos.

-No esta muerta y no es una mortifaga. Sabes a quien te refieres, a Hermione MI esposa. Se que detrás de todo esto esta Malfoy. Así que si no ve mas a ayudar –señalo la puerta con su mano derecha- me las puedo arreglar sin ti.

-Ya estoy metida en esto. Y no te puedes librar de mi.- dio un suspiro- bien adelante.

-Tendremos un día muy ocupado...bien apunta.

-Farmer J. Tom, 5421546180 dirección Allee Nationalist

-Farmer Julia, 5715042168 dirección, Allee Verbesserung

-Farmer Richard 59138525037 dirección Allee Mitte

Después de apuntar el resto de la lista con apellidos Farmer. Continuo Con..

-Y como mencionas, los Powell son extranjeros, no lo encontraremos aquí. – comunico Harry.

-Aun así, tenemos suficiente trabajo con los Farmer. Así que manos a la obra Harry.

El chico de cabellos azabaches comenzó su tarea con Tom J. Farmer que en unos minutos después de iniciada la conversación telefónica, le colgó.

-Esto será difícil- dijo en un suspiro.

-Buenas Tardes, con la señora Julia Farmer

-Soy Harry Potter, necesito hablar con usted, un asunto sobre un..una chica perdida de apellido Farmer, puedo visitarla en su casa

-Aja

-Si, investigador privado, estará bien a las 7

-Gracias.

Y por ultimo Richard Farmer, que para mala suerte de los aurores, estaba de vacaciones.

-Bien, será mejor que vallamos.

-Harry- le llamo Tannia. Sus miradas se encontraron.- No quiero que te hagas ilusiones, no me gusta verte sufrir, lo sabes. Yo estoy aquí para apoyarte, y para amarte.

-Tannia, ya habla..

Por unos instantes Harry se hundió en la mirada negra de su compañera y se dejo llevar. Aproximaron sus labios. Tannia sostuvo las mejillas de Harry en sus delgadas manos, sus respiraciones mas cerca de lo normal y un roce de labios se dio. Ambos cerraron los ojos y ocurrió.

Se besaron. Se besaron como tanto extrañaba Harry. Y como tanto quería Tannia una vez mas. En un principio Tannia había sido mas que una compañera de trabajo pero eso termino. Una chica que habia llegado a la vida de Harry en un momento crucial que no desaprovecharía. El plan, conquistar a Potter y olvidarse de Granger daría comienzo.

----

Ho0o0laaaaaaa!

Bueno aquì un cap mas que los enrede. Tannia no es tan buena como lo parecia y ahh el esposo de Tea esconde algo.

Muchas Gracias ah **menlor** y ah **GwenWeasley **por su valiosa opinión y claro esta por leerme.

Ahora, nos vemos pronto. Disfruten vacaciones los que tengas D y yo seguire escribiendo.

Lilyem


	7. Besos

**La Memoria Del Corazón**

Cap 7

**Besos.**

Y se besaron. Olvidando por algunos segundos las circunstancias. Por alguna extraña razón Harry una vez mas se dejo llevar por los recuerdos. Crea su propia burbuja donde, a la persona que besa no es Tannia si no Hermione.

Y abrió los ojos. No era ella.

-No, Tannia y..yo ..

-Fue mi culpa Harry- decía con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Se..será mejor que .. que nos vallamos.

Tannia asintió con la cabeza. Sin poder reprimir una sonrisa que se trazaba en su bella cara.

En todo el trayecto hacia la casa de la señora Julia Farmer había algo incomodo entre ellos. Por un momento Harry, pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto, tenia que tratar de sacar a Hermione de su cabeza, de su corazón, pero algo algo muy fuerte le decía que no perdiera la esperanza, que esa Hermione que vio, no era la verdadera, que Hermione ah sido controlada. Pero y si era ella realmente. Si hermione se había unido a Voldemort. ¿La seguiría amando?

Por otro lado, esta Atenea. Es como si Hermione fuese dividida, en dos. En la parte noble, tierna, amable, dulce, comprensiva, Atenea. Y en la parte obscura, rencorosa, vengativa, una Hermione de lado oscuro. Tenia que llegar al fondo de todo esto. Y ya.

Tras otros minutos de camino en el taxi, llegaron a un casa muy antigua. Lógicamente de la señora Julia Farmer.

-Recuerda que buscamos a Atenea Farmer, que ah desaparecido. – comento Harry hacia una Tannia que recorría con su mirada, los terrenos de la casa.

-Aja.

Harry toco el timbre, para que unos instantes después una señora, ya grade de edad, cabellos blanco, tez blanca y ojos azules hiciese acto de presencia.

-Buenas Tardes ¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Buenas tardes, soy Harry Potter- ofreció su mano caballerosamente.- Ella es mi compañera de investigación Tannia Ponnor

-Oh si claro. Pasen por favor.- ofreció la linda señora.- Tomen asiento, ¿les apetece algo de tomar, Café, te, agua?

-No gracias-

-¿Y Bien?- cuestiono la señora Farmer.

-Como le comente- dijo Harry- estamos buscando a Atenea Farmer, que ah desaparecido en condiciones muy extrañas, quisiéramos saber, si tiene alguna relación con ella. Si la conoce.

-Si le soy sincera, quedan muy pocos Farmer aquí en Alemania. Eh tenido el honor de conocer a todos. Y si me memoria no falla...Atenea Farmer murió hace años.

-perdón?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Tannia y Harry.

-Si, Atenea fue la hija de Eduard y Elizabeth Farmer, primos lejanos. Hace seis años que falleció. No se porque la buscan...

-¿Cómo murió?- inquirió Tannia.

-En un accidente con su automóvil. Lo que supe, es que estaba muy triste por la muerte de su madre. Estaban muy unidas, y pues le afecto demasiado. Eduard sin embargo ocultaba su tristeza, pero en el momento de la muerte de su hija, cayo estrepitosamente.

Harry estaba totalmente en otro lugar. Atenea Farmer estaba muerta, pero ¿eran las mismas personas?

-Tiene alguna foto de ella? Pregunto Harry.

-Creo que si...- la señora Julia, se levanto del sillón que ocupaba y se perdió de vista tras entrar a una habitación.

-Harry, no son la misma persona. Hay dos Atenea Farmer. Estoy segura. Talvez, la Atenea que conocemos nos mintió y no sea originaria de Alemania.

-Creo que la verdadera Atenea Farmer es ...

-Aquí esta!- sorprendió Julia con una foto, algo maltratada.

Harry la tomo en sus manos, Tannia se acerco a el. Y todo estaba dicho.

Una chica de caballos rubios, ojos azules sonreía junto con dos personas de mas edad. Que al parecer eran..

-¿ellos son sus padres?- pregunto Tannia.

-Así es.

-Creo señora Farmer, que no es la misma persona, no es la misma Atenea Farmer.- Harry se levanto por unos segundos, tras buscar algo en sus bolsillos. Una foto estilo muggle de Hermione.

Y Harry y tannia volvieron al punto cero. No pudieron investigar nada, había una confusión de nombres, de nacionalidades, o la respuesta que dio Harry... Atenea es Hermione.

-Pero, por Dios! Harry, como puede ser Hermione, si estas viendo a Hermione que te ataco!

-Por favor Tannia, no empieces a fastidiar.

-Ah vaya! Fastidio! Pues bien...dime que me largue y me voy- inquirió alzando la voz, tras llegar al lobby del hotel.

-Has lo que quieras, no tengo ánimos de nada.

-Pues, te are caso, por que TU siempre tienes la razón. Porque no soy aquí mas que un cero a la izquierda, me ocultas las cosas, sabes que tengo Razón, TU Hermione esta con Voldemort.

-Ya estoy cansado de escucharte, buenas noches..

-Ahhhw! Harry, no me dejes aquí hablando.

Pero Harry no le hizo caso. En ocasiones, según Harry, Tannia parecía ser la misma Draco Malfoy en versión femenina, era insoportable. Sin muchas ganas entro a la recepción para poder subir a su habitación.

-Harry!- lo llamaron.

-Dios Tannia ya deja de molestarme si...- respondió Harry.

-Bueno, si estas ocupado dejaremos la platica para otra ocasión.- error era Atenea..

Se giro para cerciorarse de la voz de esa persona- Tea, disculpa, pero estaba..

-Mira, no te preocupes- sonrió delicadamente.- te parece bien, si charlamos mañana.

-Hmm si claro.- acepto Harry- ¿Algún sitio en especial?

-Estaría bien en el parque que esta cerca de mi casa, si no te molesta claro.

-No no, en lo absoluto.- se miraron

-Bien, a las 4 te espero. – decía Tea, mientras buscaba algo en su bolso. Tras unos segundos saco un papel- Esta es mi dirección, solo caminas unos metros mas y veras el parque, ahí estaré. Te espero Buenas noches- Eh hizo algo que no fue propio de ella. Lo beso.

Atenea, lo había besado en la mejilla, un pequeño roce de labios y Harry parecía tener 16 años, volaba en el cielo junto con Hedwig. Y con una mirada de chico enamorado respondió.

-Tu También.

-----

Espero que les vaya gustando la historia, y pues dejenme una critica ' Si no u.u no me dan animos...jeje.


	8. Un Dia Para Recordar

**La Memoria del Corazón **

Cap 8

**Un día para recordar.**

A las cuatro en punto de la tarde, Harry llegaba al lugar exacto donde era la cita, aunque no seria una cita como el deseara. Era en un gran parque, con un lago, como en Hogwarts, recordó melancólico. Un lindo paisaje, donde le verde de sus ojos, hacia juego con el verde del panorama. Cientos de niños jugando por todas partes, corriendo, riendo. Las parejas también hacían acto de presencia, juntos, susurrándose cosas al oído, familias felices caminando, en bicicletas, sentados en la fresca hierva. Y pensar que Harry, estuvo muy cerca de vivir eso. Con Hermione, con su hijo.

Tomo asiento en una banca, enfrente del lago, y espero por unos minutos, pensando, en como le diría lo que le ah estado ocultando. Sobre la magia. Sobre Hermione y sus investigaciones sobre Atenea Farmer. Lo único que podía pensar es...Me estoy enamorando de una persona idéntica de Hermione. Movió negativamente la cabeza, tratando de olvidar ese sentimiento a su corazón, porque en verdad es extraño. Estaba en grandes problemas emocionales.

-Liz ten mucho cuidado...LIZ!-

Harry, giro su cabeza para ver a la chica que gritaba, era Tea, y la pequeña Elizabeth montada en una pequeña bicicleta.

-Elizabeth, ten cuidado por favor...

-Si mami..

-No te alejes mucho de nosotros... Buenas Tardes Harry.

-Buenas Tardes Tea, pensé que no llegarías.- comentó Harry.

-Pues, Liz, que no quería quedarse, y pues la tuve que traer...

-Si ya veo, ¿caminamos?

-Claro.

La pequeña Liz, estaba un poco mas adelantada, pedaleando a su bicicleta. Harry y Tea la seguían.

-Es una niña traviesa- decía Tea- la verdad no se de quien lo saco. Su padre es testarudo, pero siempre la complace.

-Puede venir de tus padres- comento Harry mirando el lago.

-Hmm talvez. Pero bueno, creo que no vinimos hablar sobre mi hija.- Tea parecía algo nerviosa..solto sus manos hacia los costados provocando un pequeño roce de manos entre Harry y ella.

Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos. Los colores subieron a la cara de Tea.

-Y pues. yo tengo unas preguntas para ti..- dijo Harry volviendo su mirada hacia el frente..

-Yo también tengo unas preguntas que hacerte..sobre Hermione.. LIZ CUIDADO..- grito esto ultimo al ver que su hija iba a pasar sobre las aves que estaban a su paso.

-Bien te escucho- dijo Harry.

-Quiero que me digas la verdad sobre ella, quien era en realidad,. Porque la foto que me enseñaste se mueve...?

-Bueno..-suspiro con resignación- Lo primero que debes de saber es que, esto puede sonar muy tonto, pero la magia existe.

-Oh todo el mundo sabe que la magia existe Harry...La magia del amor, de la amistad..

-Yo no me refiero a eso- interrumpió- me refiero a desaparecer cosas, lanzar hechizos sin trucos.

-Bueno, debo decirte que suena de sicóticos...- comentaba Tea algo incrédula ante tales revelaciones que le sonaron patéticas.

-¿No me crees?

-Lo lamento No..- Tea volvía la atención hacia su hija que se había acercado al lago para mojarse sus pequeñas manos. Harry ocultaba sus manos en sus bolsillos...- Te lo demuestro - Harry se había acercado hacia un señor que leía su periódico, mientras sacaba su varita.

-Tienen Varitas mágicas...- comento algo risueña.

-Si..Inmovilus..- por una fracción de segundos el señor del periódico se quedo sin movimientos, Tea abría la boca sin poder creérselo.- Ahora me crees, yo soy un Mago. Hermione era una hechicera y déjame decirte que la mejor que ah salido del colegio Hogwarts- tras deshacer el hechizo siguieron su rumbo tras Elizabeth que volvía a su medio de transporte .

-Ah, entonces el colegio que veo es..- definitivamente Tea la había regado.

-¿Tienes visiones?- cuestiono Harry, entre confundido y esperanzado.

-Bue..yo..- empezó a ponerse nerviosa, por unos momentos su mirar se detuvo en el suelo, y unos lloriqueos los sorprendieron. Elizabeth se había caído.

-Mamiiii!- las lagrimas caían de sus verdes ojos. Tea corroí para llegar con ella, Harry la siguió.

-Te hiciste daño amor..-

-Me duele mi dolilla- decía señalándose, la parte afectada, que sangraba un poco. Pero lo suficiente como para que Liz, se espantara. Se abrazo a su madre.

-Tranquila- le decía Harry, tocando su pierna, obteniendo un quejido de la niña. – Me permites sanarla- consulto con Tea, quien en seguida supo lo que tramaba. Harry obtuvo como respuesta una mirada café preocupada. La niña se seguía quejando.

Harry tomo en brazos a la pequeñita de ojos verdes, sintió un calor que lo recorrió por el cuerpo de manera muy extraña, tomo asiento en unas de las bancas mas próximas. Tea los seguía con la bicicleta.

-¿me va a dolel?- pregunto la niña, con sus ojos verdes, llenos de lagrimas.

-No- le dijo Harry, sacando su varita. Miro a ambos lados, y murmuro unas palabras apuntando a la rodilla de Liz. Una luz amarilla, salio de la varita, envolviendo la parte lastimada.

-Ahh, esta caliente- se quejaba, se abrazo a la cintura de Harry y hundió su pequeña cabeza en su pecho. Tea miraba incrédula.

-¿ahora te duele?

Elizabeth negó con un movimiento de la cabeza. Sin apartarse de Harry.

-Gracias Harry.- comento Tea, acariciando los cabellos castaños de su hija- Será mejor que volvamos, continuaremos nuestra charla, otro día ¿Esta bien?

-Oh, si, si...-

-Vamos Liz..- le decía su madre.

-No..yo me quedo con Harry.

-Liz vamos, que Harry tiene asuntos que hacer.- le pedía con calma, pero la niña ni se movía de su calida posición.

-No te preocupes Tea, las acompaño a su casa.

Con otra simple mirada, se dirigieron a la casa de los Powell.

Algo extraño sentía Harry al estar abrazando a Elizabeth. Y al parecer ella, también. Del trayecto del parque a la casa de ambas, Liz, pareció estar muy cansada y termino rendida en los brazos del que al parecer seria un buen amigo de ahora en adelante.

En si la casa de los Powell, era realmente Hermosa, en el jardín estaban las tradicionales rosas de todos los colores. Tea comento que le encantaban y por eso pidió que se plantaran.

Por dentro era una casa, donde los cuadros no pueden faltar, la decoración era realmente encantarada con un toque de...

Subió las escaleras siguiendo a Tea, hacia la habitación de la pequeña Elizabeth. Caminaron por un pasillo, lleno de puertas, hasta llegar con una que tenia un letrero...Habitacion de Lizzy. AL parecer estaba hecho por la mima pequeña.

-Pasa-

Harry colocó a la nena, en su cama y hecho un vistazo hacia su alrededor, encontró lo típico, osos de peluche, juguetes, dulces. Tea la arropaba lentamente para no despertarla.

Una vez a fuera de la habitación...

-Te ofrezco algo de tomar?- cuestiono Tea. Mientras caminaban hacia las escaleras.

-Claro, debo decir que tu casa es muy bonita. ¿Quién la decoro?-

-gracias, pero fui yo.. – pidió café a su mayordomo, y tomaron asiento en la sala.

-Creo que tienes buenos gustos.- tea se sonrojo. – no se si te molestes pero ¿tienes algún tipo de visiones?

-Ohmm, pues si, es raro...vienen con un terrible dolor de cabeza- Harry la miraba curioso.- Y son muy rápidas, no distingo bien a las personas..

-¿Qué es lo que ves?

-Bueno, es una chica, creo que es a quien buscas, Hermione.- Harry trataba de procesar la información - Pero no esta sola...esta contigo, en algunas ocasiones.- el mayordomo, llego con las bebidas. Harry tomo un sorvo y colocò la taza en la mesa de centro, donde esta unas imágenes... Su mirada, paso de la taza a un portarretrato.

-El...el es tu esposo- decía tomando la imagen.

-Si-

La cicatriz le quemaba, Harry se llevo la mano hacia su frente- Estas bien Harry,- Tea se colocaba a su lado.

_-La sangre sucia, se niega a hablar- un hombre sumamente extraño golpeaba a una chica.- Tus padres lo pagaran muy caro._

_-No, a ellos, no les hagas daño._

_-¿NO? Pues dime...que es lo que sabes, dime que es lo que dice..Potter no vendrá esta vez a rescatarte...oh no...esta vez estas sola, completamente sola, entiéndelo...solo dime que es lo que sabes, y te dejare ir o si lo deseas únete a mi._

_-Nunca. Nunca te diré lo que se.._

-Voldemort.

-----------

Bueno, crees que no les gusta¿?...solo aviso, que ya esta muy cerca el final '

**Potter5:** Bueno, ya tenia los cap's, pero no los habia publicado. Ya tengo hasta el 10, espero que sea de tu agrado.

Bueno no sean mala onda y dejenme un review.


	9. Descubriendo Misterios

**La Memoria Del Corazón.**

Capitulo: 9

**Descubriendo Misterios.**

-No podemos encontrar nada, mi Señor-

-Eres un incompetente Malfoy, pensé que eras mas astuto que tu difunto padre. No es posible- se dirigió a todos los mortifagos que se encontraban a su alrededor- que ninguno de ustedes, pueda encontrar el contenido de la profecía, del poder que esconde Potter, pero esa sangre sucia ya lo sabe. Son unos estupidos. Son superados por una muggle.- camino alrededor de los presentes, con un movimiento de su obscura y fina capa.

-Tu mi querida Bellatrix, deben seguir con su plan, debemos alejar a Potter del camino que esta encontrando.- la mortifaga asintió – Y tu Malfoy, tu regreso se adelantara.

-¿Pero y que hay de la chica Ponnor?- cuestiona Bella.

-No creo que sea problema, ella esta enamorada de Potter. Bella, puedes eliminarla del camino, si es lo que deseas.

-Gracias mi señor.

-----

-Harry, Harry, Harry ¿estas bien?

-Si, fue solo mi cicatriz, no te preocupes He..Tea.- su cicatriz le pulsaba demasiado. Pero eso no le impedía preguntar- ¿Por qué tienes una foto de el?- dijo señalando la foto.

-Po..Porque es mi esposo.

-¿Qué? Me estas diciendo que el es Andrew Powell

-Si, es mi esposo, el papa de Lizi.- Como un balde de agua fría , era lo que sentía Harry sobre su cuerpo, Hermione o Atenea estaba casada con..con eso es imposible. - ¿Qué? Lo conoces.

-Por supuesto que lo conozco, Es el sospechoso del secuestro de Hermione, es Draco Malfoy.

-Un momento- Tea respiraba agitadamente- Eso no es cierto el es Andrew Powell mi esposo, no es nada de tu estupido mundo.

-Oh si que lo es, es un fiel mortifago de Voldemort.

-¿Mortifago? ¿Voldemort? Ehh Voldemort es .. es..lo eh escuchado en mi mente.

Harry se acerco hacia Atenea, la obligo a sentarse junto a el.- Voldemort, mato a mis padres, secuestro a Hermione con mi hijo y quiere asesinarme, el es el culpable de todo. Los mortifagos son sus servidores, ahora entiendes...esta mas claro ahora. Tu...tu eres..

Atenea se sentía muy mareada, ella casada con un mortifago, no lo podía creer.- Mira – Harry llamo su atención tomándola de las manos- Voldemort mando a Draco a secuestrar a Hermione, porque ella sabia algo, para eliminar a Voldemort, lo acababa de descubrir. Tu estas casada con Draco, eso me dice que tu, eres Hermione, que fuiste encubrida con otro nombre, un nombre de una persona que esta muerta, que..que..por alguna extraña razón que no se, perdiste la memoria.

-Harry esto es absurdo, es patético. Si dices que yo soy..Hermione, ¿Elizabeth es hija de un mortifago? ¿estuviste investigando sobre mi?

-Eso no lo se y si, eh estado investigando sobre ti, y perdóname- agrego al ver que iba a reprocharle- pero tenia que asegurarme- dijo Harry con una mirada opacada.- por eso quiero que recuerdes tus visiones.

-Es todo, ya te lo dije, ahh Harry esto es complicado, como me metí en esto – las lagrimas empezaban a correr por su cara. Harry las seco con sus pulgares. –Todo es mi culpa, yo.. yo soy el culpable.

-Me preocupa mi hija Harry- se abrazaron, Harry acariciaba sus rizos castaños.

-Te prometo que a Liz, no le va a pasar nada- deshicieron el abrazo y se miraron y ocurrió algo inesperado, algo que lleno el corazón de Harry de algo que le ah faltado por años, lo lleno de paz, amor, cariño.

Un beso.

Aquel que tanto extraño por años, aquel que solo alguien le brindaba, aquel que era todo. Aquel del cual la dueña es Hermione. Aunque eso estaba por verse. Sintió que todo volvia a tener sentido, sus años de angustia estaban dando frutos. La aferro mas a su cuerpo, para poder recorrer toda su boca. Al principio ella se nego, pero instintivamente llevo sus brazos al cuello de Harry. Todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Y ocurrió...

_I Una iglesia adornada por grandes arreglos florares, especialmente de rosas, gente a su alrededor, con sonrisas en sus labios, felices. Ella y El._

_-Puede besar a la novia- exclama una voz tras ellos._

_Era una boda, El, era Harry y Ella, esa, esa de ahí vestida de un hermoso y sencillo vestido de novia, tan blanco como la paz que sentían en esos momentos, era Hermione Granger, que pasaba a ser Hermione Potter._

_Una sensación la embargo, la misma de esta ocurriendo, un beso. El beso de un amor verdadero. /I_

Sus pulmones necesitaban mas aliento de vida, se separaron lentamente. Atenea tenia los ojos cerrados, que ni ella misma recuerda cuando los cerro. Y al abrirlos, el. Ese chico de cabello negro y hermosos ojos esmeraldas la miran. Esas esmeraldas le dicen "Te Amo" y ella, ella también lo ama.

-Yo, los siento Tea- se disculpaba mientras se apartaba.

-No, yo perdón-

-Bu..bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí, tu casa no es segura.- inquiero el chico de la cicatriz en la frente mientras miraba hacia las escaleras- Malfoy puede regresar en cualquier momento y no quiero que te pase nada, ahora que se entere que estoy cerca.

Tea lo pensó por unos momentos- esta bien, solo voy a empacar algo de ropa de Liz y nos podremos ir. Supongo que al hotel.

-Si, mañana buscare un lugar para que estén seguras- Tea caminaba hacia las escaleras, Harry la interrumpió.- Tea.

-¿Harry?.-

El susodicho buscaba algo entre sus bolsillos – Será mejor que te coloques esto- el colgante de Hermione –

-Yo no puedo Harry, eso es de tu esposa, talvez y yo no sea...-

-No importa, algo me dice que te protegerá – coloco el colgante en el fino cuello de Atenea, paso sus brazos por su cuello y lentamente lo abrocho, mientras respiraba el olor a rosas que Tea desprendía.

-Gracias- Harry asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza. – Será mejor que te apures.

Unos minutos después, Tea ingresaba a la sala, con una Liz media dormida. –Hally!- exclamo la niña al ver al chico. Quien la sostuvo en sus brazos. Liz, se acomodo una vez mas en ese día , es sus brazos, disponiéndose a dormir.

-Vamos- decía mientras Tea cargaba una pequeña maleta. Colocaron a Liz, en el asiento trasero del automóvil de esta ultima. Harry tomo asiento en el copiloto.

Dejaron la casa a cargo de la servidumbre, pero algo que ellos no sabían, es que unos ojos grises muy característicos los había estado espiando, y que no dudo en desaparecer con un movimiento algo grotesco de su gran capa negra.

-------

Hi, es muy corto cierto¿? Disculpen pero mis ánimos no están muy bien, pero ahì voy. Espero sea de su agrado besito )

**Potter5:** Este aun mas corto. Lo siento, vendrá algo inesperado ¿? Talvez ya lo sepan.

**EmmaRiddle: **Gracias por leerme, y aquí un cap mas, espero sea de tu agrado.

**Pipu-Radcliffe: **Ho0la, bueno trate de no tardarme tanto, que lindo que te guste y de verdad muchas gracias por leerme.

Bueno, prometo sorpresas, un amorío mas, y si quieren reir un poco, lean, **La Primera Vez**, es mió, esta algo loco, jajaja, espero que lo lean, ya tengo lista la 2da parte solo unos detalles y yap.

Gracias.

Reviews Please!


	10. Intrigas y Peligros

**La Memoria Del Corazón**

Cap. 10

_Intrigas y peligros_

-Potter se la ah llevado Señor-

-¿cómo permites eso Malfoy, me has fallado, no se puede confiar nada en ustedes, no pueden hacer nada- exclamó altaneramente Voldemort.

-Yo yo lo...-

-Tu nada, tendré que hacer las cosas, por mi propia cuenta. – murmuró por lo bajo – Ahora Malfoy fuera de mi vista, ve a ayudar a Bella y quiero que me digas, ¿a dónde las llevo?-

-Al Hotel, mi señor- dijo temeroso, por haber fallado a su maestro. Dirigió su mirada hacia el frente.

-Y que esperas..Largo!-

Malfoy, volvió hacia lo que algún día considero su familia.

-Mi familia, soy estupido, yo no me pude haber enamorado, no.- Draco Malfoy con problemas amorosos, sin darse cuenta de cómo iba, y de lo que la servidumbre de su casa le dijese o mirara, se dirigió hacia lo que alguna vez fue una habitación matrimonial, estaba seguro que Potter se saldría una vez mas con la suya, siempre ganaba. Su reflejo en el espejo del tocador, le decía que debería luchar esta vez, Atenea, se enamoro de Atenea o de la sangre sucia. Sus manos tomaron el cepillo, que tantas veces habían sido el refugio de los cabellos de su "esposa" que el tomaba secretamente. – Esta vez, no me ganaras Potter- su ira era muy grande, necesitaba sacarla de ahí o explotaría, aventó el cepillo al espejo, tiro, desgarro, rompió, destrozo y lloro, se desahogo, saco todo, hasta sus propios recuerdos.

--

I

-Te extrañe mucho- le decía Atenea frente al tocador, mientras cepillaba su cabello castaño, fijaba su mirada en su esposo a través del reflejo.

-Yo a ti, Tea – le dijo fríamente, se cubrió con las sabanas de la cama.

-Pues no lo parece- le dijo acercándose a la cama - Porque siempre me esquivas, no me gusta que te vallas y nos dejes aquí, Liz te necesita, yo te necesito – se recostó a un lado de Draco y lo miro fijamente.

-Lo siento, prometo estar mas tiempo con ustedes – capturo sus labios en un pequeño y dulce beso.

-Siempre es lo mismo- le dio la espalada, apago la luz de la lámpara que estaba a su costado y se dispuso a dormir.

-He..Tea yo yo en verdad lo siento- murmuro, mientras le daba pequeños besos en el hombro, lentamente Atenea, volvió su mirada y se besaron apasionadamente...

/I

----

-Liz ya te tomo mucho cariño- comentaba, mientras Harry fijaba su mirada, en la niña que dormía en el asiento trasero.

-Y yo a ella – pensó – Tea, puedo preguntarte algo.

-Claro –

-¿Por qué le pusiste Elizabeth?- Harry se concentro en el perfil que Tea le daba.

-Bueno, si te soy sincera – sus manos estaban ocupadas en el volante – fue por un sueño – reflexiono por unos minutos – ahora que lo pienso, no creo que fuese un sueño.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, yo solo escuchaba hablar a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. Ella estaba recitando la gran lista de nombre que tenia, pero había dos que le gustaban, Lily y Elizabeth. – Harry la escuchaba atentamente – Pero, la otra persona, el chico, le decía que Lily no, porque era algo que le recordaría a un familia, algo así, ya no recuerdo bien, entonces, esta chica – Tea movía constantemente las manos – decidió ponerle Liz, y bueno yo también – sonrió.

-¿Ocurre algo Harry? ¿Harry?

-Lo que soñaste, las personas que soñaste fuimos Hermione y yo.

-Es imposible- murmuró

-No, si es posible, porque Tu, tu eres Hermione.

-Eso no puede ser posible-

-¿Por qué no? No recuerdas tu infancia, Atenea Farmer, esta muerta, tienes la apariencia de Hermione, y le pones a tu hija, que misteriosamente tiene el mismo color de mis ojos, Elizabeth, como Hermione y yo habíamos acordado, sin omitir que tienes recuerdos de la vida de mi esposa.

El resto del camino, Atenea no comento nada mas, pensaba todo lo ocurrido, era realmente extraño, ella tenia recuerdos de Hermione, pero algo le decía que no era ella¿o si?

Personas entraban y salían del hotel, algo que levanto el animo a Tea. Estacionaron el carro frente a la entrada, Tea, Harry y la pequeña durmiente Liz en brazos de Harry, se dirigieron a la recepción.

-Buenas noches Claudia.-

-Oh buenas noches Sra Powell, que sorpresa. – saludo cordialmente.

-Si, pienso quedarme esta noche en el hotel, tienes alguna habitación-

-No lo siento, con la conferencia que se va a dar en Berlín, tenemos todo saturado. – comento rápidamente ya que el teléfono empezó a sonar – permítame- Tea asintió.

-Harry, creo que regresare a Casa, todos los hoteles estarán igual – inquirió algo molesta.

-¿Por qué no te quedas en mi habitación? –

-Perdón, no como crees y tu? – la gran cantidad de turistas la estresaban

-Mira, la habitación es grande, puedo quedarme en el sillón, por eso no te preocupes, lo importante es que ustedes estén bien. – Tea parecía meditarlo, Harry sostenía a la niña, le preocupaba su hija, finalmente acepto.

-Solo, por esta noche, estoy segura de que encontraremos una habitación libre para mañana, de acuerdo Harry.- ordeno que su equipaje se llevara a la habitación que alquilaba el huésped Potter.

-Bien. – deseaba que no se desocupara ninguna habitación. Tomaron el ascensor, caminaron por un largo pasillo, hasta llegar a la habitación. Harry dio a Tea la llave, para que ella abriera, ya que la niña en brazos le impedía abrirla.

Tea inserto la llave, y dio paso a Harry. Cerro la puerta.

-Harry, Cariño, te estaba espe...- guardo silencio al ver que no venia solo.

-Que haces aquí Tannia – Harry miraba como Tea la observaba, y cayo en cuenta que su vestimenta, de Tannia, era algo provocativa – No puede ser- pensó. – Tannia por favor has salir de mi habitación.

-Pero, Harry, ni siquiera me vas a preguntar como entre- se acerco seductoramente.

-Harry, de verdad, podemos regresar a casa, no te molestes, y dame a Liz. – Harry dirigió su mirada a la de Tea, algo opaca, diría que hasta triste.

-NO, la única que se tiene que ir de aquí es Tannia. Así que por favor.- Harry llevo la niña hacia el sillón, y la deposito delicadamente, extendió ahora sus manos libres hacia la puerta.

-Harry, cariño yo yo..

-Arreglaremos las cosas, con Tea de testigo ¿de acuerdo? – suspiro – En primera, Tannia yo no te amo, ese beso fue un error – Tea lo miro sorprendido – Yo no te di alas para que pensaras que yo quería algo serio contigo, en verdad lo siento. En segundo, sabes que a la persona que realmente amo es Hermione y ni tu ni nadie lo podrá cambiar. – Tea se sintió dolida, Tannia empezó a llorar, y salio corriendo sin antes amenazarlo.

Suspiro de nuevo – Yo siento que hayas presenciado eso pero lo que oc..

-No tienes que explicarme nada – fue lo ultimo que se comento en ese día.

----

Caminaba por una gran y alumbrada avenida, solitaria por ser altas horas de la madrugada, solo había tomado un abrigo después de salir de la habitación de Harry. Lloraba amargamente, como fue tan estupida, para no fijarse que Harry no la amaba, realmente pensaba que la gente no es tan inteligente como ellos creen, una prueba, ella misma. No sabia exactamente de donde había sacado esa idea de que Harry quería lago serio con ella, pero ese beso, alimento un sueño, el sueño que empezó el día que la conoció.

Su destino era, olvidar, olvidar caminando, pedida en sus pensamientos, pudo sentir que un frió la asechaba, y rápidamente las luces de la avenida se apagaron.

----

-Mi señor, ya la tenemos – exclamó Bellatrix con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Muy bien Bella, realmente excelente –

-Solo nos falta la sangre sucia y su hija –

-De eso, mi querida Bella, me encargare personalmente. – Las risas inundaron el tenebroso lugar.

----

Las tardes en la Cuidad de Berlín, mostraban una preciosa y estupenda puesta de sol, desde la habitación del señor Potter. Harry había salido por todo el día, no dijo a donde iba, cuando Atenea se lo pregunto.

"Asuntos de trabajo" – en cierta forma le molesto que no confiara en ella, llego hasta pensar que los asuntos no eran de trabajo, si no de Tannia. Y era verdad.

Estar encerrada sin hacer nada la frustraba, Liz se divertía frente al televisor, ¿cómo despejar mi mente? Trabajando. –Claro- pensó, solo iría por su computadota portátil, unos papeles y estaría de vuelta en menos de una hora, Harry no se enteraría. Descolgó el teléfono que estaba a un costado de la cama, y llamo a recepción para pedir que su automóvil estuviera listo.

-A donde vamos ma? – pregunto Liz, mientras Atenea la vestía. – Vamos a ver a papá Harry. – Tea la miro sorprendida.

-Harry no es tu papá.

-Si que lo es, a ti te gusta, tu le gustas, se han besado, los eh visto, eso hacen los papas, y tu ya no haces eso con papá Andlew. – Chica lista, piensa Tea. Evitando el comentario de "como su papa" porque ni ella misma sabia quien era.

-Te molesta eso Liz?

-No, cleo, yo quedo mucho a Harry.

-Bien lista, vamonos. – tomo su bolso y salieron.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, sin ningún inconveniente en el trayecto, se apresuro a recoger los papeles que tenia pendientes, nerviosa por el comentario que el mayordomo había mencionado " El Sr Andrew, la estaba buscando ayer, parecía molesto" Se dio cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error al haber ido.

La noche cayo, Liz, estaba en el asiento trasero, sentada dormida, esa niña duerme mucho, piensa cuando la ve por el retrovisor. Un frió la invade, no evita que los escalofríos lleguen a su cuerpo y él esta ahí. Dentro, sentado a un costado.

Intento frenar cuando se dio cuenta que una persona tan pálida y delgada, vestida con una capa negra, estaba a su lado, pero los frenos no funcionaban.

-¿quién es usted? –

-Oh cielos, donde están mis modales, son el afamado Voldemort, y no necesito que se presente, la conozco perfectamente. – su fría y característica sonrisa se hizo presente.

-Déjeme en paz, que es lo que quiere- intentaba controlar la velocidad del auto, pero no podía.

-Es simple, necesito que vengan conmigo.- dijo señalando a la niña, Tea lo comprendió, la niña no estaba durmiendo...

-NO, que le hizo! –

-Mantenga la vista hacia el frente, si no quiere que suframos un accidente fatal.- Voldemort, hizo un movimiento extraño con su pálida y delgada mano, y desapareció. Regreso su mirada al camino que transitaba, muy tarde.

-----

-¿Dónde esta Atenea? – cuestionaba un Harry preocupad a Claudia.

-Dijo que iría a su casa, por unos papeles y que regresaría pronto – Harry se llevo las manos hacia su rostro, corrió hacia un lugar apartado, desapareció y apareció en la casa de los Powell.

No esta su auto – pensó lo peor.

-Busco a la señora Powell – le respondió al mayordomo cuando le abrieron la puerta.

-Ella, se acaba de marchar.- Harry volvió a correr, salio hacia la amplia avenida. No podía volver a perderla, no, estaba seguro que no lo soportaría.

Detuvo a un automóvil que pasaba en esos momentos, con algo de magia persuadió al muggle para que le diera el auto. Manejaba a una gran velocidad, la cicatriz comenzó a quemarle, y se detuvo al ver que parte de la protección de la carretera estaba destruida. Bajo del automóvil, y vio el accidente. Un auto, se había estrellado en un árbol.

Se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Hermione! Atenea! Elizabeth! – no respondían, manchas de sangre en el interior, cristales esparcidos por todas partes, pero no había nadie en el interior.

0000000000000000000000000

' Mátenme! Piedad! Bueno, gracias por sus lindos comentarios...:

**Jildael Minraelistis: **Recuerda que después de cada golpe duro de la vida, hay una recompenza, que sin duda harry tendra. Gracias por tus comentarios y trato de sobrepasar esa etapa en la que estas '.

**Potter5:** Ho0ola, bueno, creo que el malo sera Voldemort, eh aquí algo por lo que Malfoy es bueno, el amor, lo va hacer cambiar, aun que deb... mejor sigue leyendo XD no puedo adelantar nada, y si soy mala muajaja.

**Pipu-Radcliffe**: Ho0ola, bueno, sorpresa, tras sorpresa, el fic es raro, porque lo escribo, yo escribo raro...jajaja, gracias por tu comentario. '

**EmmaRiddle:** Si, lo se es corto, pero mi cerebro no da mas..jaja, espero que este que esta mas largo sea de tu agrado. Gracias '

**Ireneginnypotter: **Gracias por tu cometario, y espero que la sigas.

**Femmy **Gracias, y bueno, no tarde tanto o si? '

**Arissita:** Ehh, jeje esa Aio, pasando links, aquí un cap con mas intrigas que nada, dramatismo XD, y espero sea de tu gusto, gracias por seguir este fic. '

Bueno, espero sus criticas, y sus maldiciones porque estoy segura que morire.., el siguiente cap, tratare de hacerlo en fin de semana, ya que el lunes regreso a clases uu. Cuidense y dejen Review!


	11. El Final de Todo 1

**La Memoria Del Corazón**

Cap. 11

**El Final de Todo.**

Sus ojos pesaban mas que ninguna otra vez, todo a su alrededor estaba borroso, apenas y lograba observar los pequeños destellos de luz, que había en la pequeña, obscura y fría habitación donde se encontraba. Trato de moverse, pero se percato de que sus manos y sus tobillos estaban atados mágicamente. Entonces recordó, había sido atacada por "Hermione" y por Malfoy, no pudo defenderse y cayó en manos de sus plagiarios. Ahora, no sabia donde se encontraba, su mirada negra se dirigía por todo el lugar en busca de ayuda, pero inútilmente.

Escuchó ruidos tras la puerta, personas movilizándose, pudo distinguir entre tantas palabras "Las tenemos" "Feliz nuestro señor" "Potter caerá". El ritmo de su corazón aumento, al parecer habían tomado rehenes a mas personas, una táctica, una trampa para Harry.

---

Un dolor en la cabeza la atormentaba, su ultimo recuerdo, un accidente, y ahora en un lugar que nunca imaginó y que nunca soñó. Se encontraba tumbada en el frió piso, manchada de sangre, sola.

-Elizabeth- lloro, buscada con su mirada castaña a aquel lindo ser que le dio hermosos días en su vida, sonrisas, miradas, alegrías, amor, compresión, todo. Por su mente cruzo la idea de que Elizabeth no hubiese sobrevivido al accidente.

-Si esta muerta es por mi culpa- se reprimió. Lentamente se sentó y abrazo sus rodillas – Harry, Harry- susurraba entre los sollozos de impotencia.

Un ruido proveniente de lo que parecía la puerta de la habitación la exaltó, la luz penetro al lugar. Un semblante alto, delgado apareció, su corazón se contuvo. Suspiro hondamente, él que pensó era una excelente persona, amigo, confidente, padre y esposo estaba presente frente a ella. Su mirada gris y castaña se fusionaron.

-Eres un cretino!- grita Atenea poniéndose en pie.

-Yo..yo tienes que entender que..-

-YO no tengo que entender nada Andrew – reflexiono por unos segundos – perdón, Draco Malfoy, porque ese es tu verdadero nombre, no puedo creer que yo cayera en tu trampa- Draco se acercaba lentamente.

-Se que tienes que reprocharme muchas cosas Tea, pero yo, yo nunca te mentí con respecto a mis sentimientos.- estaban lo suficientemente juntos como para contar las lagrimas que caían de los ojos de Tea.- Yo me enamore de ti. – le confeso.

-Oh si claro, te enamoraste de mi, pero se te olvida un detalle Draco- resalta mas su nombre- porque lo hiciste, ahora que lo pienso...Tu eras la persona que secuestro a Hermione, tu, todo es tu culpa, todo es culpa de Voldemort, entiende te enamoraste de mi por ordenes de tu señor. – Draco quería interrumpirla – No puedo creer que YO estuve enamorada de ti.

-Tea discúlpame, yo te amo, amo a Liz como mi hija, que es...-

-¿Cómo? – sus ojos delataban la sorpresa - ¿Liz no es tu hija? – Draco parecía meditar sus palabras – Contesta! ¿Dónde esta?

-Ella esta bien . – se limito.

-Contesta! – le volvió a reclamar

-No, no lo es pe... – se vio interrumpido.

-Estas diciendo que yo..yo soy..Hermione..

Draco se limito a no responder, y a darse cuenta que la familia que, por única vez había formado, se desborono en unos minutos, y de esto estaba seguro, no abría una segunda oportunidad. Voldemort obteniendo lo suyo, la quitaría del camino.

Por otro lado, Atenea se sentía confundida, Andrew o Draco, si le había hecho sentir algo en su interior, pero en el momento en que cierto chico de ojos verdes se cruzo en su camino, todo cambio. Su mirada la hacia estremecerse, el contacto, el estar cerca de el, era la sensación mas maravillosa que había experimentado, pero sentía que ya había ocurrido con otra persona que ...

Unos finos y delgados labios hicieron contacto, Draco la estaba besando como nunca antes él lo había hecho, ahora si podía asegurar que transmitían amor, que estaba arrepentido, que le perdonara. Pero, para Draco era el final de todo.

-Vamos, mi señor te esta esperando – la tomo por el brazo y la guiaba.

-¿Qué pasara con Liz?

-Ella estará bien, yo la cuidare.

Caminaron por largo pasillos obscuros, cientos de personas la miraban, Draco le apretaba el brazo para que apresurara el paso, se dirigieron a las afueras de lo que era el cuartel de Voldemort. Salieron a un amplio campo, radiado de gruesos árboles.

-Bienvenida, a mi humilde guarida, Atenea. – escucho de una voz que reconoció al instante, ya la había escuchado antes. – ¿Te han tratado bien?

-Eso que importa – soltó con odio en su voz.

-Señor será mejor que nos demos prisa – inquirió una mujer que Tea no había visto, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que era ella misma. Ahogo un grito.

-Tienes toda la razón, Hermione. Pero necesito a nuestra otra huésped. Crabbe – dijo a uno de los tantos mortifagos que ahora los rodeaba – ve por la señorita Ponnor y la pequeña Elizabeth – una sonrisa fría se trazo en su rostro.

Tras unos minutos, que para Atenea parecieron horas, Tannia llego a rastras con el mortifago sujetándola fuertemente, y su hija, llorando fuertemente en los brazos de otro mortifago, que mantenía su rostro oculto tras una mascara blanca.

-MAMÀ- grito cuando Liz, alcanzo a distinguir a su madre, trato de soltarse de su secuestrador, pero fue inútil. El mortifago lanzo una mirada hacia su señor.

-Déjala abrazar a su madre – le indico. Liz tan rápido toco el suelo, corrió en brazos de Tea.

-¿estas bien cariño? ¿te hicieron daño? – preguntó, la niña negó con movimientos de cabeza. En seguida la protegió con su cuerpo, la colocó detrás de ella. Elizabeth, solo presentaba contusiones, y pequeños raspones, a simple vista nada serio.

-Déjala ir por favor, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto- suplico, Voldemort trazo una sonrisa.

-Si, es lo que iba hacer, Crabbe, llévate a la pequeña sangre sucia. – ordenó.

-No, yo la llevare – se ofreció Draco – yo la cuidare – le susurró a Tea. Voldemort asintió sin ningún problema, por el momento, Tea sabia que su hija no correría riesgo alguno, cierta punzada en su corazón la hacia confiar, en su aun esposo.

-Ahora solo hay que esperar a nuestro otro invitado – Tannia, parecía no tener la suficiente fuerza para pronuncias alguna palabra, pero pensaba sobre la Hermione que estaba junto a Voldemort, encontrar una solución para lo que estaba pasando, tenían dos Hermione, una era la impostora y otra la verdadera, pero si la verdadera fuese la que esta al lado de la persona mas odiada por Harry, o si ambas fueran complemento. Ambas (Tea y Tannia), fueron amarradas a los troncos de los gruesos árboles. Solo les queda esperar lo peor, que Harry llegara a salvarlas, que alguna fuerza extraña les ayudara, que el amor y la valentía triunfaran sobre el mal. – Mientras tanto, mi querida Atenea, podrías tratar de recordar, cual es el misterioso poder de Potter? – la observaba con sus ojos rojizos- Oh, aun sigues sin recuperar la memoria, Hermione.

------

Era tal su impresión, que sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Llego a sentirse egoísta y pensar..¿Porque a mi? ¿Por qué tuve que ser el niño que vivió? Pero para Harry se le olvidaba un punto importante, después de la tempestad viene la calma, todo sacrificio tenia una recompensa, que deseaba ansiosamente.

El viento surco el ambiente, sus lagrimas cubrían su rostro, una vez mas Voldemort se había salido con la suya, tenia que encontrar la forma de llegar a su escondite, una pista que seguramente encontraría pronto.

Con sumo cuidado, se adentro a explorar el automóvil, sabría que pronto la policía muggle estaría ahí, así que debía darse prisa. Todos los cristales del auto estaban hechos añicos, encontró sangre en el lado del piloto.

-Hermione – suspiro. Siguió su exploración, fijo su vista en la parte trasera del auto, la niña tampoco estaba, pero, aun costado del asiento, encontró el bolso de Hermione, o Tea, eso no importaba ahora, sus dedos temblorosos se dirigían a este objeto, y sintió un fuerte movimiento, un vuelco en el estomago, una mirada turbia y un gran campo.

-Bienvenido, Harry, Bienvenido.

Inmediatamente, se vio rodeado de los mortifagos, no le dio tiempo de protegerse, y fue despojado de su única arma, su varita.

-Harry- escucho su nombre, busco de donde provenía esa familiar voz, y encontró a su bella dueña, atada al árbol, a un costado Tannia. Se preocupo al ver que no estaba Elizabeth.

-Déjalas ir Voldemort, ella no tienen que ver en esto –

-Oh, claro que tienen que ver Harry, bien ya que están todos los presentes – Harry observo una vez mas, pero ahora a los Mortifagos, Malfoy y Bellatrix no estaban, Crabbe, Goyle, los reconoció al instante, los demás tenían las mascaras en sus rostros, y allí, aun costado de su peor enemigo, Hermione. Con una mirada opacada, llena de odio, volvió a confundirse.

- ¿Qué poder escondes Potter? Tendrás que decirme o ella – señaló a Tea – sufrirá, junto con la pequeña.

-Sabes que la respuesta la tenia Hermione, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas? –

-Creo que tenemos a la chica equivocada, Hermione no lo sabe, la que lo sabe es Atenea Powell.

-Pero ella no tiene nada que ver con el mundo mágico – intervino Tannia.

-Tu te callas – ordenó Voldemort.

-¡Crucio! – exclamo Hermione. Tannia ahogo un grito. Los mortifagos sonreían.

-Atenea, tienes que decirme, cual es el poder de Harry – se acerco a la susodicha, tomo su rostro entre sus largos y fríos dedos blancos, Tea forcejeó.

-No la toques! – exclamo Harry.

-Ah, no te gusta que le toque ni siquiera un cabello a tus mujeres ¿cierto? – Ahora, bajo sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica. Atenea empezó a sollozar. Harry corrió a socorrerla, pero fue interceptado por los mortifagos, lo tomaron por los brazos.

-Bien, bien, Atenea, tengo mis tácticas, no quisiste decírmelo por las buenas, ahora serán por las malas –

-Yo no lo se, no se ni que me estas hablando – reclamo.

-Oh querida, si lo sabes, solo tienes que recordar. – Apunto a Harry con su varita, Hermione apunto a Tannia.

-¡Crucio! – gritaron ambos. Harry y Tannia se retorcían del dolor.

-No...No...No... – sollozaba Atenea, cerraba sus ojos, no quería escuchar, no quería estar ahí. – No lo se!

-¡Crucio!

-Tea,.. no..no le di..gas..No ..yo...no imp..

-¡Crucio!

Tannia y Harry tenían la respiración entre cortada, Tannia que se encontraba a un costado de Atenea se veía sumamente afectada. Harry parecía resistir mas.

-Bien, ¿cuál es ese poder?

-No..No lo se – tartamudeo.

-Hermione – la chica asintió – Ve por Draco y Elizabeth.

-NO! – gritaron Harry y Atenea.

Por supuesto, no se hizo lo que ellos quería, Draco, Hermione y Elizabeth ingresaban una vez mas al campo, Draco se coloco a un costado de Harry con la pequeña en brazos. Frente a voldemort y Atenea, mientras que la mortifaga Hermione se colocaba a un lado de su maestro.

-Ya aniquílelo señor, estoy segura que el poder que guarda potter no servirá de nada- inquirió Hermione.

-Aquí, el que da las reglas soy yo. – dirigió una mirada de repulsión a Hermione, ella se comprendió que debía guardar silencio. – Una vez mas Atenea, DIME!

-Le estoy diciendo la verdad – lloraba – no se nada. – pero esa respuesta no valió para Voldemort. Apunto su varita hacia la niña. Y grito...

-Crucio!

Los siguientes segundos en el que rayo de dirigía hacia su hija, cerro completamente los ojos, ahogo un grito. Draco quedo perplejo, nunca se había imaginado la clase de hombre que era su señor oscuro, acabar o dañar con la vida de una niña inocente era demasiado, sus reflejos se vieron opacados por el pensamiento de "no podré salvarla de esta", esperaba que la maldición llegara, dañando e incluso matando a la pequeña y lastimándolo a el, pero no llego. Harry la había protegido con su cuerpo.

Y siguieron siendo torturados, Tannia y Harry, ante los ojos de Tea, y Elizabeth.

-El tiempo se termina mi señor- susurra Hermione a un costado de Voldemort. Como respuesta obtuvo una mirada rojiza.

-Bien, Me arriesgaré - le dio la varita de Harry a Hermione – Entrégasela.

Hermione camino hacia Harry, Tea seguía llorando, Draco mantenía a la niña protegida con sus brazos. Café y Verde se fusionaron, pero esta vez fue distinto.

-Prepárate para morir, Cariño – le dijo cerca de su odio. Volvió su mirada hacia Harry, y lo apunto con su varita.

-Nunca pensaste que te lastimaría, pero estas muy equivocado Cielo, ¡Crucio! – Voldemort sonreía abiertamente, los mortifagos estaban en la expectación.

-Tu..Tu no eres Hermione – dijo Harry jadeando por consecuencia de la maldición.

-Oh cariño, no digas eso, acaso ya no me quieres ¡Expelliarmus! –

-Harry! – grito Atenea. – Ya Hermione, regrésale su varita. – pidió Voldemort. Hermione solo se la aventó.

-Bien Potter, prepárate para tu muerte. – Y empezaron los rayos, maldiciones y luces por todos lados.

Draco corrió con Elizabeth tras los árboles.

-Harry! Cuidado! – gritaba y sollozaba Tea.

Tannia sentía como alguien estaba detrás de ella, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Draco con Elizabeth, tratando de desamarrarla.

-Gracias – dijo masajeándose las muñecas.

-Anda, ve a ayudar a Harry. – le susurro Draco. Mientras el entregaba su varita.

Atenea, se sentía impotente, si ella sabia como ayudar Harry, tenia que encontrar la forma de hacerlo, pero no recordaba nada, los gritos de los presentes la alteraban, ver a Harry peleando su vida con Voldemort la aterraba, alcanzo a Ver a tannia enfrentándose con Hermione... Y su mente se nublo a causa de un terrible dolor. ¡Harry! ¡Harry!

--

_-Umm No te parece que le faltan decoraciones a las paredes Amor, parecen muy solitarias-_

_-Lo que tú digas Cielo, vamos y compramos los cuadros que tú quieras- propuso, un feliz, y radiante Harry, que abrazaba a Hermione por atrás mientras daban los últimos detalles a lo cual sería su pequeño, o bien, de pequeño no tenia nada, pero sería su nido de amor._

_Giró el cuerpo delgado de Hermione, quedaron frente a frente, verde y ámbar se miraron, se combinaron para dar paso, a construir una pintura de amor. Un beso, ¿Cuánto puede transmitir un beso? Amor, cariño, compresión, tantas cosas maravillosas. Un roce de labios, que parecía tonto, pero a Hermione le gustaba hacer sufrir a su futuro esposo, una sonrisa, pero ahora no podía escapar de esos labios exquisitos._

_Harry la tomo de la cintura, atrayéndola, y evitando más roces que Hermione hacia, una pequeña mordida en sus labios, se necesitaban uno no podía vivir sin el otro, se acoplaban perfectamente a todo. Pero del beso pasaron a otra cosa._

_-Te gustaría estrenar de una vez nuestra cama?-cuestiona Potter._

_-Sr Potter! que insinúa?- responde sorprendida, pero sin quitar la sonrisa pícara que es el encanto de ella hacia Harry. La más bella de las sonrisas._

_-Que quiero hacer bebés?_

_-No me responda con otra pregunta! – mira su reloj- ya se lo que quieres hacer- harry se siente feliz- quieres comer en la habitación! Ya tienes hambre, bien, pues pidamos algunas pizzas.- Harry parece desesperarse, aunque Hermione sea la chica más inteligente, para él parecía que su amor tenia momentos de no saber nada._

_-Bueno si..tengo hambre, pero de ti- le responde atrapándola en un abrazo sin dejarla escapar, y subiéndola hacia lo que seria para el la gloria._

_--_

_-Harry tengo que decirte algo importante – _

_-¿Qué pasa Hermione? – Harry se preocupo por el tono de voz que uso su esposa. Ambos sentado en el sillón de su calida casa._

_-Yo..yo..talvez y la idea no te guste y te enojes conmigo.- le respondió con tristeza, bajando su rostro._

_-Si es tan malo, encontraremos una solución a todo linda – le alzo el mentón delicadamente. – Dime que ocurre-_

_-Estoy embarazada- soltó sin respirar._

_Harry se quedo estático._

_--_

_-¡Feliz Cumpleaños mi Hermione!- Harry abrazaba a su delicada chica, mientras la besaba con pasión, deseo y ternura._

_-Toma tu regalo, espero que te guste._

_-No debías de molestarte amor._

_-umm no importa vamos ábrelo.- Tomo la cajita que Harry le ofrecía._

_-Oh Harry es hermoso- Hermione lloraba de la emoción. Ambos tomaban haciendo en el sillón mas grande de un departamento._

_Como agradecimiento, Hermione lo beso, hasta que sus pulmones resistieron y.._

_---_

_-¿Quiero que te cases conmigo? Eres mi complemento Hermione, te necesito siempre a mi lado._

_Las lagrimas inundaban su rostro, se sentía la mujer mas feliz del mundo, que su corazón explotaría de felicidad, que en un momento cualquier de su futuro, sabia que su corazón seria la memoria de un amor._

_-Si! Quiero ser tu esposa._

_---_

_-Soy Hermione Granger- sonrió al chico de orbes verdes que tenia enfrente._

_-Soy, Harry, Harry Potter- extendió su mana para estrecharla a una calida y suave._

_--_

_Harry?- dijo Hermione_

_Hermione, ¿Dónde estas?- preguntó preocupado._

_Harry, necesito que vengas rápido estoy en casa._

_¿Te sientes mal? ¿Están bien?_

_Si, si, no te preocupes, lo eh encontrado Harry, ven rápido_

_Voy para allá, pero por favor no vuelvas a salir sola sabes que no me gusta._

_Lo sé, lo sé, cariño perdóname, un beso, te amo_

_-Yo más._

_Colgó el teléfono, y se dirigió hacia la cocina, tenia en mente asaltar el refrigerador. Unos ruido la hicieron detenerse en el trayecto. Buscaba su varita entre su bolso, pero no estaba, seguramente la había dejado a un costado de la mesa de noche en la habitación. _

_-Sangre sucia – exclamo cierta voz que arrastraba las palabras. – No intentes nada, no te lastimaremos, solo dinos que es lo que sabes sobre el poder que esconde Potter – Draco la tomo por el cuello._

_-Sabes perfet..amente que no te lo diré nunca!- su respiración era muy difícil, Draco la apretaba mas._

_-Llevémosla con nuestro señor, el sabrá hacerla hablar – opino Bellatrix._

_-Aun así, no se los diré- Y un solo segundo de distracción es importante. Hermione machuco fuertemente el pie de Draco, se soltó y corrió hacia la sala. Sintió que su colgante fue arrebatado de su cuello._

_-Que no escape! – Los hechizo la seguían, pero ninguna la golpeaba, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a otro mortifago en la sala, lo vio alzar un jarrón con las rosas que Harry le acababa de traer, y lanzárselo..._

_--_

Y lo recordó todo.

-¡HARRY! EL AMOR! El amor de tu corazón.-

Ho0o0o0o0olaaaaaaaaa!

Si me tarde mucho, bueno, créanme que la escuela no es buena inspiración. Espero que sea de su agrado, ya el capitulo que viene será el ultimo. Y si quieren una epilogo háganme saber su opinión y sus ideas, porque me estoy quedando seca. D

Bien, respondamos los lindo rr :

**Pipu-Radcliffe:** tan feo estuvo, espero haber arreglado todo eso, jeje, bueno, haré lo posible por actualizar lo mas pronto. Cuídate.

**SpyWitch:** Sorry por la tardanza. Espero que también te agrade este cap.

**Arissita:** Pienso que no seguiría escribiendo el drama, me llega duro. Liz, claro es una lindura. Y bueno, que te pareció este cap, también muy dramático ' o normalon? Cuídate

**Jildael Minraelistis:** Yo también necesito superar el trauma, creo que el remedio es un buen fic HHr, claro! Que lo leeré, o si quieres mándamelo a mi correo a agrégame, si no puedes subirlo. Espero que no hayas sufrido tantooo0o por mi tardanza.

**LunaNis:** Gracias por leerme, que alegría que te guste mi trabajo, también eh escrito comedia uu creo que la hago mejor en la comedia. Espero tu rewiev.

--

Cuídense! Y espero estar pronto con el final.


	12. El Final de Todo II

Ho0o0la, bueno honestamente nunca pensé que llegaría a escribir un final de una historia, pero aquí me ven. Estoy muy agradecida con todos aquellos que se molestaron por dejarme un review, y por los que leyeron este fic. El primero de muchos eso es lo que espero. Pero, se que están ansiosos, por leer, jejeje si me quieren asesinar estoy a su disposición, no me opondré. Pero antes de que lo hagan, aquí los rewiev.

**Arabella-G-Potter-Black**: Gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad me alegran mucho. Bueno, el epilogo se esta cocinando con momentos felices. Espero tu mensaje.

**Pipu-Radcliffe:** En primera, espero que en el examen hayas salido muy bien, y bueno, jajaja mejor ponte a estudiar. Y no tarde tanto! Jijiji. Espero que te guste. Cuídate y un beso.

**Arissita:** Unos calmantes para esta chica! Jajaja, de verdad se agradece mucho tus comentarios. Espero no haberla cajeteado por no decir otra palabra con el final. Cuídate.

**Hermelind Potter**: Si, tan pronto y se acaba, bueno, siempre mis historias serán cortas, no son de esas de 20 cap's. Esas se me hacen un poco aburridas con el tiempo, pero empezare una nueva. Me da mucho gusto saber que leías esto desde el primer cap, y espero que este final te guste. Saludos.

**VertioBlack**: OK! Jajaja, aquí esta el final, disfruta? D

**FranGilraen:** Actualización mas pronto que pude, descenlase...espero que te guste, y gracias por tu comentario.

**Jildael Minraelistis:** Ho0o0la, espero que el final te guste. El no me ah avisado sobre los sig cap's de tu historia, como ya te comente me encanta! Ahh sabes que abra HHr hasta el final de mis días, en las historias que escriba. Cuídate mucho, y ahora si que actualiza tu, porque yo ya termine. Un beso

Ahora si...

**La Memoria del Corazón.**

Cap. 12

"**El Final de Todo II"**

-¡HARRY! EL AMOR! El amor de tu corazón.-

El ojiverde, giro su cabeza hacia, Hermione, ese brillo que ahora veía en los ojos castaños de la chica, le hizo saber que la había recuperado.

- patético- escucho decir a Voldemort. Presto atención hacia la persona mas odiada por todo el mundo mágico.

Sin duda alguna, los mortifagos, se habían impactado de que Hermione hubiese recuperado la memoria, pero aun quedaban alguien ...

-Yo tenia la razón- comento Tannia en medio de hechizo lanzados por "Hermione"

-Expelliarmus!- exclamo la mortifaga, pero Tannia fácilmente lo esquivo.

-Protego!- El hechizo reboto en ella – Desde un principio supuse que eras Bellatrix.

-NO puedes comprobarlo – su respiración era agitada, jamás pensó que Tannia era tan buena auror. – Avad...- se vio interrumpida cuando unas cuernas, se unieron a su cuerpo, tumbándola hacia el frió suelo.

-Oh si que lo haré, solo necesito esperar que el efecto de la poción termine – sonrió, con triunfo. Le quito la varita a Bellatrix y la partió en dos. Y fue a auxiliar a Harry, con los demás mortifagos.

Mientras tanto, Draco, detrás de los árboles con la pequeña Liz, se concentraba en deshacer el hechizo en las cuerdas que sostenían a Hermione.

-Se que no lo comprenderás ahora, Hermione pero yo – le decía cuando por fin pudo liberarla.- yo te amo.

-Lo se Draco, hablaremos después, necesito mi varita.- le pidió, en cuanto abrazaba a Liz, quien estaba aterrada – Tu cariño, te quedaras aquí con tu papi, si? – la niña asintió.

Draco había aceptado cuidar de la niña. Entrego la varita a su dueña.

-Cuídala muy bien, y si Harry y yo, no salimos de vida en es...- no pudo completar la frase ya que Draco se había tirado de ella y la niña. Colocándose en frente de ellas, recibiendo el impacto de un rayo verde, que provenía de la varita de Crabbe.

-DRACO!

Lentamente el cuerpo sin vida, del joven Malfoy, caía hacia el piso, con la expresión de sus ojos tan impactante, que Hermione perdía el control de sus nervios. Aunque le doliese aceptarlo, Draco, como lo recordaba, había sido una magnifica persona al cuidar que nada les pasase, y estar pendiente de la niña, le debía mucho.

-Papi- sollozo la pequeña. Hermione también lloraba.

Harry, reconoció la voz de Hermione gritando Draco, miro por unos segundos que había pasado, el cuerpo de Draco y Hermione y Liz, e su lado, le impresiono.

-Malfoy, maldito traidor- exclamo Voldemort, al también observar lo ocurrido.

-Hermione! Corre! – la voz de Tannia ahora inundo el lugar. Mientras corría hacia ella, tratando de que Crabbe no intentara nada. –Inmovilus!

-Protego!- Hermione corrió con la pequeña en brazos, las lagrimas surcaban su rostro, no quería dejar ahí al cuerpo del que fue su esposo "Volveré por ti" le susurro.

Atravesó el bosque, cada vez que avanzaba, la oscuridad era mas densa. Sus brazos y piernas, eran arañadas por las ramas que se encontraban a su paso. Encontró un lugar para ocultarla, una pequeña cueva entre la hierva y piedras.

Entro en ella, y coloco a la pequeña. – Liz, cariño, no llores veras que mañana estarás jugando – le decía mientras limpiaba su carita. – Se que eres una niña muy obediente así que te pido, que te quedes aquí y no salgas. No salgas para nada, ni grites ¿Entendido?

-Si mami. Quédate conmigo.

-No puedo linda, tengo que ir ayudar a papa, volveré lo mas rápido que pueda si. Ahora, porque no duermes un ratito.

La niña se acurruco en el suelo, mientras Hermione le acariciaba la cabeza y le daba un beso en la frente se despido de ella. Talvez, nunca la volvería a ver.

Tannia se enfrentaba con varios mortifagos, Harry simplemente dando lo mas que podía con Voldemort, trato de acercarse, pero Harry y otro mortifagos se lo impedían. Luchó lo mas rápido que podía, hasta llegar con un agitado Harry, a punto de caer en batalla.

Su rostro, estaba marcado por los rozones de la infinidad de hechizos escuchados por parte de Voldemort.

Crucio! – exclamo el gran señor oscuro, Harry cayó de rodillas al suelo. Hermione corrió hacia el, esta vez nadie se lo impidió.

-Vamos levántate amor – le ayudaba a ponerse de pie – No te rindas Harry.

-Esta vez eh ganado, esta casi muerto sangre sucia- observaba la escena.

-NO..aun me queda...al..alguien – pudo decir Harry, con el aire faltándole a sus pulmones

-Quiero ver eso-

Hermione ayudaba a Harry a no perder el equilibrio, lo sostenía por la espalda. Lentamente la mano de la chica castaña, viajo a la mano que sostenía la varita de Harry. Hermione la envolvió en un calido roce, apuntaron los dos hacia voldemort, el poder de ambos unidos por el amor.

-Por tu hija.

-Por ti, Hermione.

-Con el Corazón.

La carcajada de Voldemort los hizo perder el pequeño contacto que tenían con sus miradas. Y como empezó, acabo. En un solo instante.

Tras la maldición Avada Kavadra, una luz de color rojizo inundo el lugar, no les impedía ver, pero ella, la chica de ojos castaños, sintió como el cuerpo de Harry se derrumbaba, trato de sostenerlo, pero cayo con el.

---

Tannia sostenía un duelo con un enmascarado, a decir verdad, su identidad no importaba en lo absoluto, si no, la forma mas rápida de ayudar a Harry a terminar con la maldad que domina a el mundo mágico.

La chica morena, pudo captar por unos instantes como el cuerpo de "Hermione" cambia el habitual cabello castaños por aquellos que caracterizaban a Bellatrix, la mas fiel servidora de Lord Oscuro y la culpable de la muerte de Sirius.

Siguió con el duelo, cientos de hechizos exclamados, movimientos de varita y gritos de dolor era lo que podía apreciar y escuchar, pero escucho, uno en particular.

-DRACO!

Fue tan rápido, cuando trato de hacer algo por el chico Malfoy, Hermione ya se encontraba llorando sobre el cuerpo. Y sin saber como o porque, el pánico la atacó, pensar que ella podría haber o tener aun ese mismo final, morir en manos de un mortifago, de Voldemort.

-Pero es mejor Morir, que rendirse- exclamo.

-Pues morirás- menciono su contrincante, que también se vio atraído por el grito de la castaña.

El tiempo siguió su curso, parecieron eternas horas de enfrentamiento para ser simples minutos, dio muerte a su enemigo, para correr con Harry, a ayudarlo, pero nunca pensó que haría esto.

-Hermione Cuidado- grito cuando unos fieles vasallos le impedían el paso hacia un débil Harry. La chica Morena, se debatía en un duelo con Crabbe. Y luego, una maldición, un rayo rojo y un sollozo.

Todo había Terminado.

--

El Cuerpo calcinado, de aquellos que no sentían amor, estaban frente a ellos incluso el del hechicero mas temido por todos. Había tenido un fin.

-Harry, Harry cariño, despierta – le suplicaba Hermione mientras movía el cuerpo de su esposo, aun con vida. Tannia se dirigió hacia donde estaban.

-¿Hermione estas bien?- fue lo primero que pregunto al llegar -¿cómo esta Harry?

-Si estoy bien – sus ojos se mostraban cristalinos – pero Harry aun no despierta. – Dirigió su mirar hacia el moreno, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Será mejor que nos traslademos a San Mungo lo mas pronto posible – sugirió, y tomaba un piedra, para convertirla en un translador

Granger asintió – Pero Antes debemos ir por Elizabeth y llevarnos el cuerpo de Draco.-

-Yo me encargare de eso, confía en mi, y será mejor que te des prisa, Harry se ve muy mal-

-Confió en ti Tannia- dijo con voz pasiva- Liz esta en una cueva, cubierta con ramas y piedras. Por favor no tardes en llegar con la niña. Hermione abrazo fuertemente a Harry, y con su mano derecha, toco el translador.

---

Un tarde de un día de verano se hacia presente, un hermoso paisaje, un lago y un pequeño bosque. Habían pasado varios meses desde lo ocurrido con la ultima batalla de Voldemort. Todos los mortifagos presentes habían muerto. Harry estuvo unas semanas en recuperación, Tannia, prefirió regresar a Estados Unidos, un nuevo trabajo, según se dio a conocer, aunque no falto quien dijese que fue por un chico, lo que ocasiono su partida. En Berlín, Alemania, el Hotel tenia nuevo gerente, Claudia, la recepcionista y amiga en ese entonces de Atenea Powell.

Con Draco Malfoy, se aclararon muchas cosas, tanto Harry como Hermione le estaban muy agradecidos, y que decir de Liz que lo quería como un 2do padre. El cuerpo de Draco fue sepultado en el panteón de Hogsmeade, y ni siquiera su madre, Narcisa, se vio por el funeral.

Y con respecto a Harry y Hermione, ellos, volvieron a su hogar, pero ahora con una pequeña y dulce niña que disfrutaba de los días de verano en paseo de bicicleta como el que estaban dando.

Elizabeth, manejaba mucho mejor la bicicleta, gracias a su padre, Harry. El le había estado enseñando. La retoño potter, como se dio a conocer en el Profeta, cuando se aclaro el asunto de la desaparición de Hermione.

-Liz con cuidado- sugería su madre, quien caminaba a un costado de Harry y por supuesto de una bicicleta.

-Estará bien linda – le contesto. – Ahora, porque no te subes, y damos un paseo.

-¿Quieres que me suba? – El chico asintió – Pero ..

-No! Nada de peros, Oh le tienes miedo a una bici..- una sonrisa de satisfacción se trazo en su cara. Hermione iba fuertemente agarrada del cuello de Harry, cruzando sus brazos por el pecho del chico, su cabeza apoyada en la coronilla de el.

El viento le provocaba cosquillas y su cabello castaño ondeaba a un copas armonioso.

-Vamos papi, alcanzare! – le grito la pequeña, Harry aumento de velocidad. Esto es lo que el quería. Harry quería ser una persona normal, con una familia, una casa, perros, gatos, problemas y reconciliaciones, es por lo que estaba peleando, y por fin la vida le daba una merecida recompensa que no desaprovecharía nunca.

-Será mejor que vayas con cuidado – le susurro la castaña en el oído – Oh no querrás tirarnos. – Hermione Sonrió.

Y Harry no capto la información, escondida en una frase, tan profunda como los sentimientos y la memoria del corazón.

Fin.

-----

Rewiev, amenazas, cosas feas, lo que deseen y estoy muy muy agradecida con aquellos que leyeron este fic.

Nos veremos pronto con un fic titulado. "Perdida de Memoria Temporal" Lo se, me obsesiono con las memorias, pero será una comedia. Espero que lo lean.

Bye.


	13. Epilogo

Epilogo.

6 meses después.

Un terrible estruendo la despertó de su dulce sueño, sintió como unos brazos aun la rodeaban por encima de su pecho. Otro estruendo acompañado de una luz, ilumino la habitación.

Una pequeña cama, con una dulce niña en su interior. Ese día, habría sido maravilloso para Susan y Liz, si la tormenta que les azota actualmente no hubiese llegado. Susan Weasley el retoño de Ron y Luna, la fiesta de los tres años se vio afectado por la misma. Tanto Liz como la pequeña pelirroja eran muy buenas amigas.

Lo que los lleva a la habitación de su hija. Elizabeth, como cualquier niña, tienes sus miedo, uno de esos, las tormentas. Hermione le leyó gran parte de la noche un libro sentada sobre una mecedora, para que lograra dormirse. Harry la escuchaba desde el sofá lila de la habitación.

-Parece que se a dormido- susurraba Harry, mientras observaba a su hija. Hermione asentía, y dejaba el gastado libro "Quiddich a través del tiempo" en la mesita de noche.

-Me puedes decir, ¿cuantas veces ya le eh leído ese libro?- pregunto caminando hacia donde se encontraba el moreno. Un estruendo se dejo escuchar, y la energía eléctrica se vio interrumpida por el resto de la noche.

-14 veces.- le decía. Hermione se acomodaba en el sofá, junto con Harry- lo que faltaba, que se fuera la luz. – La chica sonrió. El ojiverde la abrazo por el pecho, y sus manos se dirigieron a su abultado vientre.

-Cielo, ve a dormir, yo me quedo con la niña- le sugirió. La chica, observaba la ventana que se encontraba a un costado, la lluvia aumentaba de intensidad y las gotas se reflejaban en el cristal.

-No, aquí estoy muy bien- le comento. Harry daba pequeños besos en la coronilla de su esposa. Le acariciaba con una mano el vientre. Hermione contaba ya con ocho meses de embarazo, todo iba de maravilla, sin complicaciones.

-Auh- se quejo.

-Que ocurre?- pregunto rápidamente.

-Me ah pateado – sonrió nostálgica. Era el primer embarazo que compartía con el hombre de su vida, algo extraño para Harry. La consentía demasiado, no le dejaba hacer nada, en ocasiones era muy lindo de su parte, atender como se merece Hermione y en otras, la chica sentía que le asfixiaba esa forma de actuar de el, esos típicos cambios de humor, la torturaban demasiado. Liz, ella se lo tomo de la mejor forma, estaba mas ansiosa que nunca que su hermanito llegara, Mark Potter.

_-¿Cómo se llamara?-cuestiono Hermione a su esposo. En un fin de semana familiar. Generalmente, esos días, lo ocupaban para ver películas, estilo muggle para niños, la primera en fila, Elizabeth._

_-Aidan – contesto el moreno – Aidan Potter._

_-Me parece nombre de mujer-comento la castaña, la pequeña solo veía a sus padres sentados en la sala de la habitación.- Me gusta mas, James Potter._

_-James Potter? Podría ser, pero algo mas original Hermione._

_-Brian_

_-Gerard_

_-Richard._

_-MARK!- sugirió la pequeña, se puso de pie, y fue hacia sus padres.- Mark, Mark, Mark._

_-Mark Potter quieres? – Elizabeth asentía.- Pues Mark Potter será, ¿qué opinas Hermione?_

_-Me gusta! Pero ese de Aidan de verdad Harry, que no..jaja.- las risas inundaron el lugar._

-Coloca tu mano aquí- le guió hacia la parte donde el pequeño Mark se divertía, o era la necesidad urgente de salir de ahí, y empezar una vida, fuera del vientre de su madre.

-¿Sientes? – El chico de ojos verdes, asentía. Un rayo mas hacia presencia.

-Será un buen golpeador. Vamos a dormir. – Ambos se dirigían hacia la puerta de la habitación de su hija, cuando...

-Papi, tengo miedo-

-Ya se despertó.-comento Harry. Avanzó hacia Elizabeth – NO tengas miedo, aquí estoy contigo.- Hermione los observaba desde el marco de la puerta.

-Quedo dormir contigo.- pidió.

-Claro!- dijo Hermione rápidamente, antes de que Harry reclamase por la comodidad de su esposa. – Vamos – Liz, se agarro fuertemente del cuello de su papi adorado (XD) quien gustoso lo cargo. Los tres se dirigieron a la habitación principal con cuidado a falta de la energía eléctrica y de las varitas

Esta habitación, era mas amplia, contaba con una pequeña sala, un chimenea, un tocador y un escritorio, además del baño y el closet. Una gran ventana se observaba a un costado, por donde se podía ver, todas las tardes la puesta del sol, desde la terraza. La castaña doblo el edredón, y liz se acomodo del lado izquierdo de la cama.

-Ahora descansa tranquila – Harry le dio un beso en la frente, y Liz cerro los ojos.

-Buenas noches papi te quedo – le contesto.

Hermione se acomodo en el lado derecho. – NO piensas dormir- susurro hacia Harry.

-Dormiré en el sofá-

-Eres tonto, aquí hay suficiente espacio, no pasara nada.-

-Pe-

-Ya no mas peros Harry! – el chico tenia que acatar las reglas de su esposa, porque era mejor tenerla de buenas que de malas, de verdad que se ponía como niña con berrinche cuando no le compran un dulce.

Se acomodo con cuidado entre Elizabeth y Hermione. A esta ultima la abrazo por la espalda y recargo sus brazos en su vientre. Un gran estruendo una vez mas se dejo escuchar, liz se movió inquieta.

-Será mejor que pongamos un hechizo silenciador.- Harry acepto la idea.

-

El suave movimiento entre sus brazos, le hizo despertar. Los rayos de un nuevo sol, que no salía por días le lastimaron la vista. Tardo unos segundos en acoplarse a la claridad. Las 7:29 marcaba el reloj digital que se encontraba en el buró, dirigió su mirada hacia su espalda, la pequeña Elizabeth aun se encontraba durmiendo y Hermione seguía moviendo constantemente.

Observó como los rizos castaños se adherían a su frente.

-Hermione-

-Herms, linda-

La chica despertó, y rápidamente se llevo la mano derecha a su vientre. Su respiración era agitada.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Me duele...auhh-

-¿Patea muy fuerte?

-Esto no son pataditas..!-estaba histérica – mejor vamos al ho..hospital.

Honestamente, Harry estaba mas nervioso que Hermione, él era el que respiraba en cada contracción, y el que se sudaba mas. Se trasladaron inmediatamente a el primer hospital muggle de Londres que vieron. No sin antes, avisar a la señora Weasley, para que cuidara a Liz, en su ausencia...

El tic-tac del reloj le sacaba de quicio. Las horas pasaban sin ninguna noticia sobre su hijo y esposa. Ron y Luna ya habían llegado a hacerle compañía, aun así no dejaba de pasar su mano por su ya rebelde cabello azabache.

-Tranquilo Hermano- Ron le daba palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? ¿No me dicen nada? ¿Y si les paso algo?

-Harry, ya cálmate!- grito Luna, ya también harta de la desesperación de Harry. Se puso de pie, se dirigió hacia Harry y lo encaro.

-Ah! No ves, no me dicen nada, ni un (la palabra que uds quieran) Doctor se pasa por aquí, para preguntar, no me dejan pasar con ella y ade..

PLAF!

-Lo tenia que hacer- susurro Luna. Ron la miraba atónito tras ella.

-Gracias, lo necesitaba- fue lo ultimo que dijo el moreno, se sentó en el sofá y se quedo ahí por unos minutos moviendo los pies, pasándose la mano por su cabeza, limpiando el sudor, como haciendo un conjunto musical, contando con el tic-tac como el vocalista.

Una señorita hizo acto de presencia en la sala de espera. Su vestimenta impecablemente blanca, en sus manos tenia una carpeta del cual leía..

-Familiares de Hermione y Mark Potter.

Harry se levanto inmediatamente.

-Soy esposo de Hermione y padre de Mark.

La doctora lo miro fijamente, y en su rostro se trazo una sonrisa. Al parecer capto, que el padre estaba mas nervioso, que la madre y sus dolores de parto.

¿Cómo están?

-Oh muy bien, tiene un hermoso hijo. Ambos están muy bien.- Harry suspiro aliviado. Ron y Luna sonreían.

-¿Podemos verlos?-cuestiono la rubia.

-Si claro. El pequeño Mark esta en los cuneros, síganme por favor.

Harry estaba mas nervioso que en aquel día en que le hizo saber a Hermione que le amaba. Tener por primera vez a su hijo en brazos, recién nacido, era una experiencia que no iba a olvidar, y que esperaba repetir, si Herms aceptaba.

Mark, con tan solo unas horas de nacido, era un bebe encantador, sus ojos castaños miraban a su padre con un brillo especial, uno que también heredo Elizabeth. Ron y Luna, solo pudieron obsérvalo por el cristal, los cuales le hacían gestos al pequeño, el bebe reía, y les miraba divertido.

-Yo seré la madrina- pidió una nueva voz.

Era ella, un poco mas esbelta, su cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta, un poco mas morena y sus ojos negros daban una felicidad incomparable. A su lado, un chico.

-Señor Potter, ya puede pasar a ver a su esposa.- le comento la Doctora. Harry acepto; salio de la sala; dejando a su hijo en la cunita.

-Tannia, no pensé verte tan pronto, y con compañía. Harry Potter mucho gusto – extendió su mano, al chico rubio que acompañaba a su expareja de trabajo.

-Kevin Cleaver mucho gusto.-

-Ellos son Ron Wealey y su esposa Luna.-

-OH! Así que tu eres el famoso Ron del que Harry me hablaba, mucho gusto, Tannia Ponnor.

¿Cómo te enteraste?- le pregunto Harry sin darle tiempo a Ron de contestar el saludo.

-Oh las noticias vuelan Harry, todo el mundo sabe que ya eres padre una vez mas.

Todos rieron. Harry se disculpo, tenia que ir a ver a su esposa, mientras los demás platicaban animadamente sobre la cultura Londinense mágica y la estadounidense.

-

Una sala blanca, con una cama en medio y ahí una nueva madre. Sus rizos extendidos por toda la almohada, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración lenta. Esa es la mujer que Harry ama y amará por toda su vida, la cual le ah apoyado siempre en las buenas y en las malas aun saliendo herida. Su amiga y su amante. Su esposa y una madre.

Acaricio los rizos castaños que tenia en su frente. Y débilmente Hermione abrió sus ojos.

-Harry, ya lo viste? –

-No digas nada, necesitas descansar. Y si ya lo vi.- Sus manos estaban unidas como si de eso dependiera la vida.- Se parece mucho a ti.

-Pero apuesto a que tendrá tu carácter-cometo la chica.- Y Liz, quiero verla.

-Esta con la Señora Weasley, no creo que tarde mucho en llegar. Ron y luna están allá fuera con Tannia.

-¿Tannia? ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- se movió para encontrar una mejor posición.

-Pues viene a verlos. Ya se apunto para ser la madrina- la castaña sonrió. El moreno le beso la mano. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien, solo me duele un poco, pero ya pasara.-

-Mami! Mami! Mami!

Liz corría hacia Hermione, Harry la detuvo para cargarla y así pudiera ver y darle un beso a la castaña.

-¿Dónde esta Mark? Quiedo verlo!

-El esta en los cuneros- le contesto su madre - ¿por qué no le pides a tu papi que te lleve a verlo?

-Papi, me llevas- le miraba tiernamente, haciendo un pucherito. Harry tuvo que aceptar inmediatamente. Salieron de la habitación, tiempo en el cual Ron y Luna aprovecharon para entrar junto con Tannia, Kevin y la sra weasley y un artefacto que el ojiverde reconoció.

-Harry querido, el pequeño es hermoso- fue lo que le comento cuando los vio salir hacia los cuneros.

Harrry y Liz, entraron a los cuneros con le permiso de la doctora. Después de unos minutos, en los que Liz se quedaba maravillada con su hermanito decidieron llevarle una sorpresa a su mamá.

La puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraban todos muy felices por la llegada de un nuevo bebe, se abrió, visualizando el pasillo blanco con la pequeña liz en el, la cual sonreía satisfecha.

-¿Qué ocurre liz? – cuestiono la castaña.

-¿Qué travesura hiciste linda?-

-Te tenemos una soplesa! – saltaba alegre; Harry entro con un bebe cubierto por una manta azul en brazos. Hermione se llevo las manos hacia su boca y las lagrimas que denotaban una infinita alegría hicieron presente en su rostro.

Todos los presentes se acercaron hacia la cama. Ron cargaba a Liz, para que pudiese ver, cuando Harry le entregaba a Mark temblorosamente.

-Hola bebe – le acariciaba su linda cara con su dedo índice.- Tiene tus ojos- le dijo Harry, Hermione le dedico un mirada y le beso tiernamente.

-Hey chicos, una foto- exclamo Molly, mientras se alejaba para encontrar un mejor Angulo. Tannia y Kevin se alejaron...

-Tannia, Kevin vamos no sean penosos, no quiero que mi hijo tenga unos padrinos así – Harry les dirigió una severa mirada.

Al terminar la pequeña cuenta regresiva, y dar paso al flash de una cámara mágica que mostraba a Hermione cargando su bebe, Harry aun costado de ella, además de Ron, Luna y Liz del otro extremo; también estaban tras de ellos Tannia y Kevin.

Ese trozo de papel que reflejaba un momento seria tan valioso, aunque para algunas personas seria simple, para otros, en particular para Harry, es la prueba de que la vida siempre es justa, siempre hay una recompensa para todo sacrificio. Esa fotografia y ese momento de felicidad seria un recuerdo mas para la memoria de un amor, para la memoria del corazón.

Y Fin.

--

Muchas gracias por leer, por tomar su tiempo en dejarme un rewiev, les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo. Espero que el epilogo satisfaga el final de esta historia. ¿Podré contar con uds para un nuevo fic cómico? Si vdd! Bueno, muy pronto tendrán noticias de esta Escritora Delusional.

Un saludo y gracias.


End file.
